Digimon: Naruto's Adventure
by 2shadowwriter2
Summary: Taken from his world to save another, Naruto Uzumaki must help fight to save the digital world from the Dark Masters. With Wormmon as his partner he pushes on, trying to unlock the power of his crest. Will Naruto be able to save the digital world? Will he even be able to go back to his own world? Rated T for language and a lot of fighting and violence.
1. Chapter 1 Welcome to the Digital World

**Digimon: Naruto's Adventure**

***Disclaimer: ****The following is a non-profit fan based story.  
****Naruto is the property of Masashi Kishimoto and TV tokyo.  
Digimon is the property of Akiyoshi Hongo and Fuji TV.  
Please support the official releases.**

***********You can now follow me on Twitter, go to my profile for details.**

**Chapter 1  
****Welcome to the Digital World**

The two figures fighting dropped to a knee. They stayed that way and stared at each other, both trying to determine what to do next. The first boy, around six-teen years old, had black hair that was sticking out in the back. The front was a mess as two thick bangs framed his face. His once dark gray shirt now worn as rags for the garment was in several pieces on his upper torso. A pair of black pants held up by a thick purple rope, on his back inside the purple rope was a scabbard for his ninja-to. Which he was using as a way to hold himself up, he was breathing hard as he stared at the boy that was several yards away from him. This was Sasuke Uchiha.

The other boy was about the same age, around six-teen years old. Spiky blonde hair stood out everywhere. The hair was being held in check by a black head band, with a metal plate attached to the cloth. The plate covered his forehead; it also had the symbol for the hidden leaf village etched into the metal. His long sleeve jacket was better off than the other boy's shirt; the black and orange garment had only a few tears in the material. There was also a fist sized hole in the right chest area; the wound brought a sense of déjà vu when it occurred. His orange shinobi pants didn't have any tears in them either. He too was kneeling, staring intently at the other boy, and breathing hard. This was Naruto Uzumaki.

They were both breathing hard, and for good reason too. The battle they had was a fierce one, the only other battle that could be compared to it, was the one fought between Hashirama Senju and Madara Uchiha. Although the battle between the two shinobi of legend created the Valley of the End, the battle between the two teens destroyed it. The place was in complete dismay; the once great valley was now nothing more than ruins. The trees around the valley were either gone, or still being burned by black fire.

When the battle had started, the two met on the heads of the statues of Hashirama Senju and Madara Uchiha. No words were exchanged, they didn't need to be. The long awaited battle did the talking for them. It started out as an exchanged of taijutsu, then slowly went to ninjutsu. Sasuke had activated his Sharingan at some point. Naruto had went into sage mode at the same time, thanks to a clone that was hidden away to absorb the nature chakra. Sasuke soon switched to his Mangekyo Sharingan, he thought he had the upper hand. That is until Naruto went into his Kyuubi chakra cloak mode.

This proved too much for the Uchiha to handle, so he switched to his Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan. The powers seemed to be evenly matched, so Sasuke brought out his Sussano'o. At first he thought he had the upper hand, until Naruto went into his Bijuu cloak mode. Then the power seemed to be evenly matched once again. Naruto being faster than what Sasuke could keep up with. Sasuke being more powerful than what Naruto could endure. The battle took yet another turn when Sasuke was able to unlock Perfect Sussano'o. He thought he had Naruto beat, until the blonde had grown to match the size of the Perfect Sussano'o. Naruto then stood in the head of a gigantic nine tailed fox; the powers seemed to be matched once again.

They had unleashed attack after attack on each other, each attack was strong, even devastating. Some hit their target; others were either dodged or deflected. Thus causing the leveling of the once great valley, so now, here they stood; both only really having enough chakra for one more attack. Sasuke let go of his sword, the lighting started to form in his hand as he made his signature jutsu. Naruto had a clone help him form a ball of swirling chakra in his hand, creating his own signature jutsu. They both stood up, flashes of their past together as team seven flashed in their minds. Their legs were tensed as they ready themselves to take off at any moment. Then, as if someone had said 'go,' the two ran towards each other attacks held ready to strike as they went in. Naruto looked at Sasuke, once again seeing flashes of his ex-friend flash in his mind's eye. Sasuke too saw flashes of the blonde form rapidly within his own minds eye.

Then the attacks connected, the energy given off by the two devastating attacks was enough to cause even more damage to the Valley. When the smoke had cleared, only the prone dying form of Sasuke Uchiha laid in the valley. It was at this that a short pink haired kunoichi dressed in the average Jonin outfit came in. When she saw the form of her ex-teammate, her heart skipped a beat. She looked around as she went to the prone form of the Uchiha. Sakura Haruno could not see her blonde hair teammate anywhere. When she got to Sasuke's body and started checking him, she knew there was nothing she could do to save him. She may be the best medical ninja in the elemental nations, and just as good if not surpassing Tsunade Senju. There was nothing she could do to save the boy, as the tears started to fall, they increased when she tried, in vain, to locate Naruto.

This is when her ex-sensei Kakashi Hatake, came in. He stood beside her; after he noticed the state of the Uchiha he tried to locate the blonde ninja. All he saw was the destruction of the valley, the destroyed waterfall and statues. Also seeing the state the trees were in. He only sensed the Kyuubi's chakra floating in the air, already starting to reform. If the Kyuubi's chakra was released, then… he hung his head when the thought of him losing both his students crossed his mind.

"Kakashi-sensei, I" her voice caught in a choke, she tried to form words. When she found her voice she tried her statement again, "I can't locate Naruto."

The silver haired Jonin hung his head; he didn't want to tell his pink haired student this. "I'm afraid we have to assume the worst, Sakura."

That's when her head fell into her hands as she cried out. Naruto's words when he and the Uchiha last met held true. "_If you and I fight, then we both are going to die._" She didn't want to accept it, but it seemed like the statement came true.

XxX

Naruto wasn't dead, but he wasn't in his world either, strange yes, but it's the truth. The boy floated there in darkness, as five shadowed figures appeared around him. _"Fanglonmon, why did you bring another human to our world?" _A powerful voice from one of the five figures called.

_"Zhuqiaomon, why do you always feel the need to question what I do?" _Another, even more powerful voice announced. This one coming from the biggest shadowed figure.

_"Why did you bring another human, I thought you would only choose eight children." _A different voice asked as he too observed the blonde haired human that was floating in the darkness.

_"Well, Azulongmon, my friend, with the rise of the Dark Masters coming I believe this boy will be the added bonus we will need. Especially if we want to defeat the growing threat of Apoclymon." _The most powerful voice stated.

_"Isn't he a bit older than the others?" _Azulongmon asked the deity of the digital world trying not to sound out of line.

_"That is true, but I plan on fixing that." _He answered, but another question came up.

_"What about a digimon partner for the boy?" _Azulongmon seemed to have a lot of questions for the god of the digital world.

_"Well, I believe there is one digimon who may be able to fill the role of his partner." _He answered.

_"This is outrageous." _Zhuqiaomon roared.

_"Silence! Or I'll send you back to your baby form!" _Fanglonmon roared back at the defiant sovereign. _"What I decide to do or don't do are up to me, if I want your input I will ask."_

The leader of the south shrank back. _"Now on to the task at hand." _Fanglonmon began to concentrate his energy and focus on fixing the boys age. The blonde will still have the knowledge of his world, but he will also have the needed knowledge of real world and digital world. At least what was needed to be known. Sure the boys head will feel ten times larger, but that's the price to pay for the knowledge he will be gaining. It will take a while before all the knowledge sets in, but when it does, he will know all that he needs to on both the digital world, and the real world. Creating a digivice for him was an easy task; the hard task was creating a unique crest for the boy. To do so he had to take away the boys ability to use this 'chakra' in order to do so. It was needed in order to create the crest for the younger blonde boy. When it was all done, the boy looked the same, he still had the spiky blonde hair and whisker marked cheeks. However the boy was young, at least half his original age. He now matches the age of the bearers of light and hope. The godly digimon was breathing hard once he was done, he soon sent the boy off to the digital world, along with his digivice and seemingly empty crest locket. Once he arrives, he will meet his new partner. _"Good luck Naruto, digidestine of determination."_

XxX

When Naruto opened his blue eyes, he wishes he didn't. The sun was so bright, it made his throbbing head hurt worse than it already did. _'What happened?' _He thought in his aching head, his eyes were closed as he sat up. His body was burning all over and his very bones ached. Then flashes of his battle with his ex-rival began to spur in his mind. _'That's right; me and the bastard were fighting.' _He wondered if he was the only one to survive. When his head wasn't hurting so much, he slowly opened his eyes. He blinked away the tears, as his eyes adjusted to the light; he was in an unfamiliar area.

He stood up and looked around the area, scanning for any kind of enemy attack. For a second he thought he was in a genjutsu cast by his ex-friend. However, with a quick try at releasing it, the scene never changed. _'Always was bad at genjutsu.' _He then bit hard on his thumb_,_ wincing at the pain. The scene still never changed, so either he was in a very powerful genjutsu or this was real. When he looked down at the ground, he found it to be closer then he remembered. Almost as if he were kneeling, but he knew he was standing on his feet. He also saw that his feet were smaller too, when he looked at his hands, he found them to be smaller.

He saw a large patch of water, so he went over to it. When he did he saw the reflection of his eight year old self staring back at him. He also noticed his change in clothes. In place of his orange and black jacket, was now an orange shirt, with a black silhouette of a wasp on the chest. He also saw hanging around his neck was a pair of orange rimmed blue tinted goggles, with a black stretchy strap. Underneath the goggles was some kind of weird necklace. Blue shorts with many pockets in them, held up with a black belt. Orange and blue slip on shoes was on his feet as well as white socks. Around his wrists were orange wrist bands with a black spider web like design on them.

"What the hell?" He noticed that his voice was higher pitched, the same voice he had when he was eight years old. "What the hell is going on here?" He asked a little more loudly this time.

"Hey are you okay?" a childlike voice called out, it sounded like it was said by a young child with a stuffy nose. Naruto whirled around to see a bug looking creature. A purple mouth that seemed like pincers on its face. Two small antennae on its head along with some kind of twig looking thing sticking out of the top of his head. Two little arms stuck out of a spiky brown cocoon like body.

"What the hell are you?" Naruto asked, his hand automatically going to his weapons pouch, but finding nothing there. "What do you want?" Naruto was defenseless, and he didn't like it one bit.

"Easy Naruto, it's okay, I'm Minomon." The creature now known as Minomon stated waving his small arms in a calming matter.

"How do you know my name?" The question was valid, the creature attempted to smile the best it could.

"That's easy; I have been waiting for you forever. I'm your digimon partner." Naruto looked confused.

"Digi-what, my what?"

"Digimon, its short for Digital Monster." The digimon tried again to smile but only succeeding in making his eyes seem like upside down U's. "Now you and I are partners."

Naruto was still confused, "We're partners, like teammates?" The digimon nodded, "okay, I think I understand now, uh, Minomon was it?" A nod from the digimon, "okay, so Minomon, where exactly am I?"

"Another easy one, the digiworld, short for Digital World."

"Digiworld, how did I get here?" The name seemed familiar, like he knew it from somewhere. When he tried to think of where, his head throbbed.

"Uh, that one's a hard one, anymore easy ones?" The digimon seemed upset he couldn't answer one of his partner's questions.

"Okay, why am I here?" Naruto rubbed his temples trying in vain to get the headache to pass.

"Oh, I know that one, your here to help save the digital world." Minomon was happy again that he knew the answer.

"Save it from what?" Naruto asked when the pain in his head subsided.

"Uh, I don't know, I just know that it needs to be saved." The digimon seemed upset again.

"Hey it's okay buddy, if you can't answer its fine, whatever you can't answer we'll find the answer together, okay?" This seemed to help cheer up the digimon, and give him more confidence. "Okay, do you know who brought me here?" A shake of the head, "okay, that's fine we'll find out eventually." He then noticed something attached to his belt. "Huh, what's this?" He held up the square shaped device.

"Oh, I know," he pointed one of his small hands towards the device, "that's a digivice; it is what helps me to digivolve."

"What's that 'digivolve'?" Naruto's head hurt once again, he felt as though he knew the answer, but when he tried to think his head throbbed.

"That's where I grow to the next stage, right now I'm in my in-training stage, next would be my rookie stage." Naruto nodded at that as the pain in his head subsided again.

"Makes about as much sense as anything else around here." He rubbed his temples as he looked around. He then noticed something off in the distance. "What's that thing over there?" Naruto and Minomon observed a slowly forming mountain. It was strange; it was unlike anything the blonde has ever seen. From what he could tell, which wasn't much due to it not being fully formed, it was made up of three different landscapes. A forest, an ocean, and a desert; it looked as though it was growing little by little. He didn't know how tall it was supposed to be, but if it kept growing, it was going to be the biggest mountain he has ever seen.

"It's supposed to be Spiral Mountain." An old voice said Naruto turned to investigate the new voice. When he did he saw a very old man, wearing a purple and pink outfit, a strange outfit in fact. He couldn't see the man's eyes due to his large bushy gray eyebrows. A gray mustache along with a gray beard hid away his mouth.

"Who are you old man?" Naruto asked the short old guy.

"My name is Gennai." The old man answered as he walked up to the blonde and his digimon. "And you are Naruto correct?" The young boy hesitantly nodded, the thought of how everyone knew his name running through his mind. Gennai then turned his gaze to the small insect digimon, "you're his digimon partner, Minomon?" The digimon nodded happily. "Well, I'm sure you have many questions, if you come with me I'll be happy to answer what I can." Naruto looked to his partner, as if checking to see if this guy was safe, the digimon nodded. So Naruto took hold of Minomon, and followed the old man to get the answers he wanted.

XxX

"Okay, so let me get this straight," Naruto started setting down the cup of tea he had, his digimon partner was happily munching away at some food provided to him. They were in some secret location that hid Gennai's house from enemies. "For starters, I was brought here by some deity of your world?" A nod of confirmation from the geezer, "and I was brought here to save it."

"Well to help save it, that is." Gennai corrected.

"Oh, right, there are others, where did you say they were again?" Naruto looked to Gennai.

"They are back in the real world, trying to locate the eighth child as well as trying to defeat Myotismon and his minions."

"Right, right," Naruto began to ponder a bit, but then shook his head. "Okay, well I somehow still have all my knowledge from my world, according to you the knowledge of this 'real world' and the digital world. I no longer have Kurama sealed in me; I have no way of using chakra. Finally, I have no way to go home until this world is saved." The old guy nodded, "well that sucks. Anyway, I can't talk to the sovereigns on account that they were sealed away by these 'Dark Masters' shortly after bringing me here?" Another nod from Gennai, "So, if I want answers on how to get back home, I got to help defeat these 'Dark Masters' and save the digital world."Naruto looked down for a moment, thinking over his situation, "okay, the sooner we save the world, the sooner I can go home."

"You have to stay here until the information sets in." Gennai stated.

"Oh, that's right. The information of the two worlds takes a while to sink in." After saying the thought he rubbed his head once again. "Well, while I wait I can at least try practicing my taijutsu; at least I can still do that." It's true, he still had the knowledge of his taijutsu style, but he would have to practice at it to get his younger body used to the style.

"What's 'taijutsu'?" Minomon questioned when he didn't have food in his mouth.

"It's a way of fighting hand to hand." Naruto explained to the small curious digimon.

"You think you can teach me? It might help me digivolve." Minomon had hope in his eyes.

"I don't know, maybe after you digivolve." Naruto stated.

"The key to digivolution is the bond between the two of you." Gennai stated to the two partners. "As well as gaining experience and strength through battle. The tougher the enemy that you overcome, the stronger you will be because of it." Naruto and Minomon nodded together, taking the old man's advice to heart.

Naruto stood up, "okay, well Minomon, what say we go to bed and get some rest, okay?" Minomon nodded and jumped into the blondes arms. Naruto laughed a bit at this. He turned to head to one of the vacant rooms in the house.

"Wait, there is one more thing Naruto." the blonde turned around. "You need to unlock the power of your crest, how is a mystery that can only be solved by you." Naruto looked down to the small locket like device around his neck.

"Where is my crest anyway?" Naruto asked staring at the empty space.

"It shall appear when the time arises." Naruto scrunched his face at this.

"Okay, well can you tell me what it is then?" Naruto asked.

"It defines your very essence." Gennai stated vaguely.

_'Great more riddles, what is with every old guy using riddles?' _He had no answer to the self-asked question. He waved a good-night to the old guy, "well thanks for telling me what's going on, I'll see you in the morning." After the exchanged of 'good-nights', he and his digimon partner went off to bed to get some much needed rest. After all they had a long journey ahead of them when they are ready.

XxX

The first thing Naruto noticed when he woke up, was extra weight on his chest, now last he checked Minomon, who doesn't weigh much, was asleep in that area. When he opened his eyes to look at his partner, he was shocked to see a different creature on him. "Ahh!" He shouted and sat up throwing the new creature off of him, "who the hell are you? What did you do with Minomon?" The creature opened its eyes revealing blue orbs, almost as blue as Naruto's.

"Ow," the creature sounded like his voice was deeper, but it still had a stuffy nose sound to it. "Huh, Naruto, what's wrong?"

"Minomon?" Naruto asked, shock still being on his face.

"Well, yes and no, I think I digivolved in my sleep." Naruto's eyes widen at that, "I'm Wormmon now."

"Wormmon?" Naruto was still a bit shocked.

"Yeah, I'm in my rookie form." now Naruto smiled as he observed his partners new form. He looked like an overgrown green caterpillar, only without the fuzz. He still had the purple pincer like mouth, now he had several stubs for legs with purple points to them. On his rear were two thin purple spikes and a black ring going around his rear area. His green antennae were a bit longer, and some kind of purple mark on his forehead. It was like a V with a type of comma or something on either side.

"That's awesome, buddy, we'll have the digiworld saved in no time at this rate." Naruto answered ecclesiastically, not being as freaked out as before. He got out of the bed and stretched, and then he immediately dropped to the floor and started doing push-ups.

"What are you doing?" Wormmon asked staring at his new partner.

"Push-ups." The young blonde answered flatly.

"Why?" Wormmon crawled to face Naruto.

Naruto stopped his exercise to face his partner, "to develop strength in my arms."

"Why?" Wormmon asked which caused Naruto to stop once again.

"It helps with my taijutsu." Naruto begin to do the push-ups again.

"Oh," Wormmon looked away for a bit, then back at the blonde, "can I do them to?"

"Why?" Naruto breathed out as he kept doing his exercise.

"Well, to get stronger." Wormmon answered a bit uncertain.

"Well," Naruto paused for a moment, "I don't think you could do push-ups." Naruto saw Wormmon's depressed look, "however, you could climb up the wall. Then try to stick and stay to the ceiling." Naruto supplied a type of exercise.

"Will it help me get stronger?" Wormmon had hope in his digital blue eyes.

"Probably." Naruto answered.

Wormmon crawled over to a wall and begun to climb up it, Naruto watched as he switched from push-ups to sit-ups. Wormmon got to the ceiling and struggled to stay put, soon gravity won the battle and Wormmon fell to the floor. "You okay?" Naruto asked, stopping his new exercise, he was ready to get up if the digimon needed help.

"Yeah, I'll probably get worst from the Dark Masters." Naruto nodded at that. It was most likely- the truth, he doubted the possibility of the Dark Masters being merciful. He's seen plenty of that in his old world.

"Yeah," Naruto started back with his exercise, Wormmon watched, his eyes following the blonde as he sat up and then went back down then up. "Hey, why don't you try again, only do it over the bed. That way you have a soft landing in case you fall again."

"Okay," Wormmon hopped on the bed and climbed up the wall that was next to it. When he got to the ceiling he was struggling again. Soon he fell, but this time his landing was cushioned by the bed. Wormmon got back on the wall and tried again.

Naruto watched him for a second, admiring his digimon's determination to get stronger to help save the digital world. Naruto soon switched from sit-ups to squats, and then came an exercise called mountain climbers. It was where you have your hands on the ground and feet out, like your about to do a push-up. However, instead of push-ups, Naruto was kicking his legs one at a time, as if he were climbing a mountain. He knew these exercises, and others, because he trained with Rock Lee, a friend of his who was a master at taijutsu and hard work. He was glad too, because without him being able to mold and use chakra, he needed something to give him an edge in this new world. So he opted to practice his taijutsu, only doing it in a way that would make his friend, Lee, proud. Only he would have to probably use rocks in place of weights. Once he figures out how to do so, but that could wait till later today.

Naruto's head still hurts, only not as bad as when he first came to this world. It was still a dull pain in his head. So, instead of sitting around to wait for his head to stop hurting, he opted to practice his taijutsu and do some strength increasing exercises. Some he would have to do to the best of his ability. Once he was done with the morning exercises that would soon be his morning routine, he stood up and faced Wormmon. "How you doing?" He saw that the digimon was struggling to stay attached to the vertical surface.

"I-" when he tried to talk, he lost his hold on the ceiling, "almost had it." He sighed defeated.

"Hey, cheer up, the point of the exercise is to try and stick to the ceiling for as long as you can. Your time should increase after a while, just keep at it." Naruto smiled reassuringly, "plus, it's a buildup to another exercise, sticking to the ceiling and walking around. Then running upside down, once you accomplish that you'll be a bit stronger." Wormmon seemed to pale.

"How do you know all these exercises?" Wormmon was baffled.

"Well, where I come from, all I did was train and fight. So I know a few things, plus with the way you stick to the surface, it reminds me of the chakra control exercises I used to do." Naruto began to muse at his training under the old pervert. He still developed a small pain in his heart thinking about his old mentor.

"Do you think you could tell me about your old world?" Naruto considered Wormmon's request.

"Okay, I'll tell you a bit every now and then." Wormmon nodded, "okay, let's head out and run around the house. This will help our legs get more strength."

"I don't know if I could..." Wormmon trailed off.

"Sure you can, you got energy left in ya to talk, you got energy to run. Come on let's go." Wormmon sighed as he followed his 'Drill Sargent' of a partner to the outside.

Gennai watched as the blonde boy and his digimon ran around his home. _'Strange choice in a human, Lord Fanglonmon, but I can see why you picked him though.' _He studied the blonde for a bit, he could see that he was struggling to continue. Even though he was struggling, he never gave up until he reached his desired number of laps around the house. His digimon was just as determined as his partner. Gennai pondered for a bit on whether he should tell the blonde what his crest was, but he shook his head at the thought. '_It's more fun when they unlocked it themselves._' He chuckled a bit; he couldn't wait to see the look on the young blondes face. When he saw the blonde was done, he called out to him, "if you're interested, breakfast is ready." Somehow the two found a new source of energy, for they ran to the house. Gennai couldn't help but chuckle.

This had come there daily routine in the morning. In the afternoons, Naruto would work on his taijutsu; he even managed to make weights for himself and Wormmon. He had to use some big leaves and some strong adhesive to make them, but it worked out in the end. So they trained all day, with the homemade weights on. Running, jumping, hopping around the tree branches, anything that could help them grow even a little bit stronger.

When he would lie down at night, he would wonder why he was working so hard. Did he really want to save this world, or did he just want to go home? He would often wonder that when he laid down to rest. Why was he doing this? He couldn't find the answer. Then a thought would always come to him, what if he couldn't go back? What would he do then? Go to this 'real world'? Then do what exactly? He didn't have an answer for that question. It wasn't one that he wanted to overly ponder. Then he would look at Wormmon, his new and first friend of this world. What would Wormmon do if he were to go back to his world? Would he miss him? Probably, Naruto knew that he would miss his new teammate, as he saw him.

He would then switch his thinking to what to do when he left Gennai's house. These questions were; where to start? What to do? And how to defeat these Dark Masters? He wished he had the answers for that last one. As to where to start, he and his digimon partner would head to Spiral Mountain. Then try and delay the Dark Masters take over for as long as possible. Just long enough until the other digidestine showed up. With that thought, he would then find sleep, and then the next day would be the same routine. Wake up, do morning workout, run a few laps around the house, eat breakfast, work on his taijutsu, run some more, do more exorcises and work outs, eat, got to sleep, then wake up and do it all over again. Just until he was ready to go off and fight the Dark Masters.

(**A/N: Hello and salutations my friends. I hope you enjoyed this first chapter. I have been wanting to do this story for as long as I wanted to do NPJ. The reason why I haven't released it sooner is that it was missing the passion that I have for NPJ. That and a good plot. While I'm not too fond of the first adventure, I absolutly love the second adventure of digimon. I wanted to do one of Naruto in adventure 02, but I feel like I need a build for it. So he is in adventure 01 around the time of the Dark Masters. I know the time era has been done before, but just wait till chapter two and you'll see how different it is. The reason why I didn't give Naruto the ability to use chakra is because I feel like he would be a bit god like in the digital world, even if he is de-aged. So I give a reason for it being taken away, and you will read about the design of the crest of determination. But that won't be for a while though, just have patients and enjoy the ride. Also the fight at the beginning with Naruto and Sasuke, that's what I picture the fight would be like based on what we know now from the manga. Well hope you enjoyed it, I already have chapter two done it's just in the editing stage. So it won't be long for that, just a while for chapter three. Well ttfn. Ta ta for now. **)


	2. Chapter 2 A Reputation

*******Disclaimer: ****The following is a non-profit fan based story.  
****Naruto is the property of Masashi Kishimoto and TV tokyo.  
Digimon is the property of Akiyoshi Hongo and Fuji TV.  
Please support the official releases.**

***************You can now follow me on Twitter, go to my profile for details.**

**Chapter 2  
****A Reputation**

Naruto and Wormmon spent well over two weeks at Gennai's house. According to the old man, the other eight children will be arriving back in the digital world in a few months. Of course that's digital world time, which is much slower then real time. At least that's how it was due to the arrival of the Dark Masters. It was still amazing to him, he had all the knowledge that a normal digimon would have of the digital world. He also had some knowledge of the real world that's connected to the digital world. At least what an eight year old boy needed to know.

Naruto had decided that while he waited for the other children to come back, he would train himself and his digimon. He would also help others out, while also trying to stop or at least slow down the Dark Masters plans to take over this world. They probably couldn't take them on by themselves, but he would at least try. He may be an eight year old again, but he still had the knowledge of a seasoned ninja. As well as much harsher hardships from both his life, and witnessing the pains of war. So he wasn't just going to sit around and cry like a little kid. He also wasn't going to let Wormmon take on enemies alone. If he could help with fighting, then he would. However, without the use of chakra he would have to pick and choose his battles.

Now the duo was walking in a random direction, they decided to head to the still forming Spiral Mountain. They decided to take their time, it would still be awhile before the mountain formed. So they decided to try walking around the mountain. Taking on any forces the Dark Masters had at their disposal.

While walking, Naruto and Wormmon could hear screaming coming from somewhere in the forest. They shared a look, with a nod between the two they ran in the direction of the screams. When they got to the source of the screams the first thing they saw was a restaurant. The second thing they noticed was some kind of egg looking creature with green dinosaur like legs. Blackness hid his face in the hole of the egg. The only thing that could be seen was yellow eyes. He seemed to be harassing some kind of frog looking digimon with a horn protruding from his back. The other one was some kind of four legged tad pole creature. He couldn't just sit here and watch this, so he decided to go out there and see what the problem was. "Hey, what are you doing?" Naruto walked out so he could be seen.

"Huh, you! Who the heck are you?" The egg yelled, Naruto could now see a small apron around the digimon.

"My name is Naruto and this is my partner Wormmon, why did we hear screaming?" Naruto asked his own question.

"Screaming?" The egg seemed to be confused, "oh, it was probably these dead beats." He motioned to the digimon by him, "They wanted to place an order for something that is just impossible to do."

"What's that?" Naruto frowned at the way he was talking about the other digimon.

"They wanted an extra extra large bowl of soup, for some geezermon."

"Look, our leader, ShogunGekomon, is sick, and the only thing that can help is some soup, and he is a big digimon. Digitamamon is the only one who makes soup."

"Yeah, to which I replied, get lost. Then the wimpy Gekomon and Otamamon started to cry and scream cause I attacked them." The now known Digitamamon stated.

"What? They didn't do anything other than try to help there elder." Wormmon shouted not at all liking this digimon.

"Yeah, don't be a bully and just help them out, you're all digimon. You should help each other, not hurt each other." Naruto stated supporting his partner.

"Get lost, restaurants closed." When he was about to walk back into his restaurant, a yellow spiked club like object attached to a red vine, came crashing through the door knocking the egg looking digimon across the field. Then the area was covered with yellow vegetable looking creatures.

"Who are they?" Naruto asked.

"There veggiemon, better watch out there attacks are tough." Wormmon answered his partner.

"Okay, well what do you want?" Naruto demanded.

"We want your destruction boy." The voice came from the restaurant, out came a red version of the other digimon, but this one seemed to be more powerful.

"Why? I don't even know you." Naruto wasn't happy with how these digimon were treating him. He then noticed that the frog and tadpole looking digimon were shaking and huddling together. He also saw that the egg digimon was watching the scene unfold from where he laid. He had to do something to protect these digimon, even the egg one.

"No, but your a digidestine. Therefor you need to be destroyed." The RedVeggiemon stated. Naruto recognized him from the information in his head.

Naruto looked confused, "who do you work for?"

"One of the Dark Masters, Puppetmon." RedVeggiemon stepped, or in his case hoped, closer.

"Oh, well in that case," he paused for a moment, he looked to Wormmon, he too had a determined look in his eyes, the two then nodded. "Let's do this Wormmon." Wormmon sprinted out and jumped in the air firing sticky webbed nets on some of the veggiemon. Naruto didn't let him go it alone, he started throwing precise kicks and punches at the various veggiemon near him. Wormmon was even hopping from one enemy to the next, in doing this, when a veggiemon tried to hit him it would instead hit another veggiemon. Wormmon fired a string at one of the yellow digimon and threw him towards Naruto. Naruto reacted with a round house kick that sent the veggimon soaring towards it's comrades, knocking out a few.

Wormmon turned to fire a stronger attack at the RedVeggiemon. Before he could even announce the attack he was hit by multiple chili peppers. He was sent to the ground with a groan. "Wormmon, no!" At Naruto's cry his digivice shined, then Wormmon started to glow. He grew in size as well.

"Wormon, digivolve to..." once the light was gone a humanoid insect now stood where Wormmon used to be. He was a dark green with black armor covering some parts of him, and black gauntlet looking devices were on his hands. Long sharp claw like fingers, even his antennae grew longer. He had orangish red hair coming out the back of his head, along with red insect like eyes. He also had long wasp like wings. "Stingmon." His voice sounded deeper, but still had that stuffy nose sound to it when he announced his name.

"Cool, you digivolved, that's awesome." Naruto couldn't contain his excitement for his partners accomplishment. Apparently all that hard work they did at Gennai's house paid off.

"Uh oh." the Red Veggiemon stated, "Better finish this quick." He tried to throw one of his club like hands at Stingmon, however, instead of doging the attack the digimon caught it with little to no effort. "Hey let go." the digimon demanded.

"As you wish," Stingmon let go of the club like hand just as RedVeggiemon was tugging. This resulted in the yellow spiked club being flung back to hit RedVeggiemon in the face. While he was dazed from his own attack, Stingmon activated his gauntlets. A purple glowing balde shot out of each. He started to attack and destroy the veggiemon that were trying to attack. Others ran away from the champion level. His strikes were precise and strucked vital spots. The way he fought gave the imprresion that he had been fighting for years. When RedVeggiemon came to he saw that his veggimon brethren were gone. Stingmon held up a purple glowing blade, "leave now." Not waiting for another demand the RedVeggiemon ran, or in his case hoped, for his life out of the area.

"Good job buddy." Naruto called as Stingmon de-digivolved into Minomon. "Looks like it took a lot out of you though." He picked up Minomon and put him on his shoulder, the eight year old then went to check on the other digimon. "Are you guys alright?" at there nod Naruto sighed in relief. He turned to the egg looking digimon, who seemed shocked by the pairs accomplishments. "Hey are you okay?" Naruto asked the digimon.

"Why did you save me?" The apron wearing digimon asked shocked.

"Well, one, I'm a digidestine, and two you needed help." Naruto replied as if the answers were obvious. Before he could say more the other two digimon ran up to him.

"Your a digidestine?" The frog digimon asked shocked by this new development. Naruto nodded, "then you know princess Mimi."

"Uh, who?" Naruto doesn't really know any princesses in this world, his world yeah, but not this one.

"She's a digidestine just like you." Naruto seemed to nod at this.

"Okay, see I just got here about a week or so ago, so I don't really know the other digidestine's." Naruto and Minomon both looked sheepish when he stated this.

"Oh, well thank you anyway for saving us." The tad pole looking one stated.

"Yeah, you owe 'em big now." The frog turned to the egg looking digimon.

"I guess I do, I can send the Dark Masters the bill on the door, so what can I do for you? Name it and I'll do it for ya." Naruto looked around, he didn't really want anything, he then looked to the frog and tadpole like digimon.

"How 'bout you give them what they ordered?" He said shocking the ones around him.

"What! Are you serious?" The digimon in the egg shell asked in shock.

"Yes, you did say anything." the digimon looked shock.

"Fine, I'll have your order done in an hour come for it then." The two digimon started to cheer for that.

"Thank you so much, Naruto, I'm Gekomon," the frog said gesturing to himself, he then gestured to the one beside him. "And this is Otamamon."

"And I am Digitamamon." The egg looking digimon stated.

"It's nice to meet you guys, well we're going to hit the road, we got a digital world to save after all." The digimon wished him luck as he and Minomon started to walk away.

"Come back anytime and your meal will be on the house, well maybe half off." Digitamamon stated.

Naruto waved as he walked back into the forest. He wondered briefly if he would ever see those digimon again.

XxX

If there was one thing Naruto learned from the fight against the veggiemon is that he needed some kind of weapon. What could he use? It had been a day and a half since they fought the veggiemon. Luckily for them they didn't run into anymore of the Dark Masters minions. But he was still concerned with their fight. He looked to Wormmon, who had changed back after some rest, "hey, Wormmon?" The digimon shifted in Naruto's arms, he faced his partner. "Do you think I would need some kind of weapon?"

"Why do you ask, Naruto?" Curiosity played on the digimon's face.

"Well," Naruto looked up to the afternoon sky, "I feel as though that I would have a better chance at helping you if I had something. Geez, what I wouldn't do for a kunai, hell I'd settle for one shuriken." Naruto looked down as he stopped, "let's rest for a bit." Wormmon nodded, he hopped from his partners arms, and landed on the ground with a thud. He landed on his feet, it was just his heavy weights that mad the sound.

"Hey, Naruto, when can I take off these weights?" Wormmon didn't really like the heaviness of the weights, but understood their purpose.

"Well, we can take off our weights once the others get here." He said looking to the homemade weighted vest he wore, as well as the ones around his wrist and ankles. "But once we get used to the weight, we will increase them."

"What?" Wormmon looked horrified.

Naruto chuckled, "yes, once we get used to them, we increase them remember?"

Wormmon looked down, yes he remembered when he told him this. Of course that was when the weights weighed about fifty pounds. Now they weighed about one hundred fifty pounds. He wanted to get stronger, so if this was the way to go about doing so, then he would endure. "Okay." he stated simply after a while.

Naruto sat down, he was still thinking on his weapon problem. He was hit with a memory that wasn't from his world. It was most likely from this dimensions earth. He had an idea to take and sharpen rocks into makeshift knives. Would that be enough? He was hit with another thought, once again from this new world. If he could take some kind of sturdy stick, get some kind of strong string, he could make a bow. If he took smaller rocks and sharpen them, then he could attach them to some sticks and make arrows. He was then hit with another idea, one that was a bit simpler to do. If he could find two thick sticks, that were strong, he would have batons, he didn't really know how to use batons, but he could learn. The point to this? He had an idea for some weapons, he let out a yelp of excitement.

"What is it?" Wormmon asked.

"I just had an awesome idea, let's find some rocks, sticks, and a couple thick sturdy sticks." Wormmon looked confused, he also thought that Naruto had went crazy. Seeing this the blonde decided to elaborate. "I can make some weapons out of these, then learn how to use them."

"Okay, I get it now." He started to look around for needed pieces, it didn't take them long to find all that they needed. But it did take a while to figure out how exactly to make the weapons.

Once done, Naruto admired there work. He was able to make two rock daggers, they looked jagged and not very sharp, but they could do some damage. The bow was made from good size stick that Wormmon had found. He shaved off the bark where his hand would go, and found the best string possible to use. The arrows could have been done better, the heads looked jagged and blunt like the daggers. However, they could do some damage to a digimon without armor. Then the two thick and sturdy sticks they found made great baton clubs. They weren't thick but if hit in the head you'd get a massive headache. He was also able to make a sort of quiver for the arrows. He also made a type of holsters for the batons and daggers, it didn't look professional, but it did the trick. He didn't feel so naked anymore without weapons. The next task, was learning how to use them. _'This should be fun.' _The blonde thought as he set up a targets for practice.

XxX

It was a couple of weeks before Naruto had gotten used to using his new weapons. He found that strangely he already knew how to use the bow and arrows, as well as the batons he made. While they were inferior, they did do the trick when it came to training with them. They also worked well against some of Puppetmon's minions. The Dark Master had sent them after the blonde, once he heard of the fail attempt at taking over Digitamamons place. The new forces had been easy for them to fight. With Naruto's weapons, and Wormmon's gained strength, they defeated them without Wormmon digivolving. However, after that attempt he sent some stronger champion level digimon. While Naruto could handle the weaker ones, Wormmon did digivolve to Stingmon in order to defeat the stronger champions. Thanks to his gained strength, he was able to de-digivolve back to Wormmon.

After that incident, Naruto would have Wormmon digivolve so he could train in that form as well. They also spared against each other, as well as planing combo attacks. Soon it got to where Stingmon could take on many champion level digimon. However, they barely survived when Puppetmon decided to send a pretty powerful ultimate level digimon at them. Luckily Stingmon defeated the ultimate, however, he had to de-digivolve to his baby form, Leafmon. So they went into hiding for a bit to get his partner back to full strength. Needless to say, Puppetmon was pissed. Deciding that they should head to another domain, they went to a desert area, this place was ran by Machindramon.

But Machindramon seemed to be more powerful then Puppetmon, his lackies were harder to beat. Mostly due to them being machine digimon, and his makeshift weapons couldn't penetrate there armor. Too often did he have to rely on Stingmon, he would still take on enemies with either his taijutsu or his batons. But it seemed that the only good thing that came from their battles was a gain in experience for Stingmon. After there first encounter with the machine digimon, Naruto had to remake his weapons, even the batons. Currently he had no weapons on him, and he felt naked once again. He had to find new ones, which was hard with them being in the desert, there were a serious lack of sticks and rocks. Well there were plenty of rocks, just none that would make good new daggers.

But it wouldn't matter, if they kept running into more of Machindramons lackeys, when his weapons would be ineffective. Then like when they first met them, his partner would take care of the digimon. However he had a hard time with Machindramon, when he decided to join the fight. They didn't expect this cause it didn't happen with Puppetmon, which proved that Puppetmon was a coward. So they had to make a tactical retreat, but they did save as many digimon as they could. Running will always be something that Naruto hates doing. The screams of the digimon that he couldn't save still ranged in his head. Only a few were destroyed, as an example to give up hope, the others were taking into slavery for the Dark Masters factories. He swore he would never do anything like that again. Losing a few digimon was a few too many. Next time, he would rather die, then see innocent digimon suffer. So he made a promise, to never run from battle again, he was supposed to save this world, and that is what he was going to do.

As he searched for better material to make weapons out of, he noticed something off in the distance. It looked to be some sort of building. But out here in the desert, he doubted that it was a safe house. For one, it wouldn't be out in the open like this. So he decided to go and investigate, Wormmon was trailing behind him. He had to be as sneaky as possible, being an ex ninja helped. When he got close enough to see, he hid behind a boulder. He peered out from behind his cover to take a look.

"What do you see?" Wormmon was trying to be quiet, as to not alert anyone to there position.

"I don't know," he squinted his eyes, if he could use chakra, he would have pushed some into his eyes. But he couldn't, however, he did make out some smoke stacks, "could it be?" He mumbled.

"What?" Wormmon asked in a whisper. But the blonde didn't answer, instead he left the saftey of the rock. "Where are you going?" Wormmon hurried to catch up.

Naruto and Wormmon ducked behind another boulder that was closer to the building. He peeked over the rock, then let out a gasp.

"What is it?" Wormmon asked, staying down, his partner was the ex ninja. While he was learning new ways of fighting, being sneaky wasn't learned yet. According to Naruto it took years of practice. So he just stayed down out of sight.

"It's one of Machinedramon's factories." Naruto stated, "if we could get in there and get the slaves out.." He trailed off. Then what? It's not like he had any way of destroying the place. But he didn't want to abandon the digimon that were being held in there. "Okay, here's the plan." Naruto knelt down and explained his plan to Wormmon.

XxX

No one saw the small blonde as he sneaked behind the guards. They didn't even notice when he took some sharp rocks and used them to scale up the building into an open window. No they didn't notice due to them being taking out by a big insect humanoid digimon.

Naruto dropped down into the room, then immediately went to the shadows. He surveyed the room, it was empty. Luck seemed to be on his side for the moment. But he banished the thought, he didn't want to jinx anything. He took one of the knew rock daggers and used it to unscrew the screen that led to a spacious ventilation shaft. He looked behind him towards the window. He went over once the screen was out. He made a whistling sound, as soon as the sound left his lips, Stingmon showed up by the window. He soon shrunk down to Wormmon, and joined his partner in the room. "So far so good." The blonde stated in a whisper.

They both went into the shaft, and began to make there way through the factory in secret. They surveyed the place in silence. Most of the rooms just had some robotics working on some weapons. Some seemed like they would make good temporary weapons for the blonde. Just long enough to get out of the factory. Soon they came upon the room that had the slaves in, they working on polishing armor. Some were still young, others seemed too old to be working. He saw one had fallen due to exhaustion, when he did one of the guards hit him with an electrical whip. Naruto tried so hard to keep a growl from escaping his throat. He closed his eyes, he had to clear his mind, other wise he wouldn't save anybody. Once he was calm he opened his eyes again, a plan in his head.

He told his plan to his partner in a whisper, once done he took one of his daggers and cut a whole in the screen. The screws were on the outside and he didn't want to kick the screen out. He made the whole big enough to fit them both. With that, they lowered down slowly and discreetly to the floor via a thread from Wormmon. They had to discard there weights a while ago in order for them to move silently. It helped in lowering them down in silence. Luck was on there side once again as they landed behind some crates. Naruto peaked inside some of the crates, _'bombs?' _He picked one up. Sure enough it was a bomb, one that worked on a timer. He decided to borrow a few. They sneaked over to another crate, this one had some type of guns in them. A big one caught his eye, it was almost as big as him, with six barrels going in a circle. He didn't know what it was called, but he knew it would help. He silently took it out of the crate, after studying it he felt like he couldn't fire it while holding the weapon.

They went over to another crate, this one had small box next to it, perfect place to mount his new weapon. Making sure it was ready he aimed it at one of the bigger guards. It took it a while, but soon he shot bunch of bullets at the bigger digimon. Who immediately turned into data flakes. Once the bigger threat was neutralize they ran out and started to take out the other guards. Wormmon digivolved to Stingmon when the alarms went off. Naruto ran over to the digimon, "quick everybody out now." He turned to Stingmon, "Stingmon, get them out of here safely."

"What are you going to do?" Stingmon asked as he skewered a coming guard.

"I'm going to the reactor we saw, and blow this place sky high." He shouted as he was looking thourgh another crate, he found a couple of pistols. If it wasn't for that information upload, he would have given these things funny looks.

"What about the plan?" Stingmon asked, while helping some of the enslaved digimon get freed. The plan was to get in without sound, take out the guards discreetly, then get the digiom out. However, since Naruto had to take out the biggest guard loudly, the alarm had sounded.

"Plans changing, I'm winging it now." Naurto took out a couple of guards with a combination of taijutsu and the use of the two pistols. He wasn't a bad shot, but he didn't like the feeling they had on his hands. After this he won't be using them again.

"Oh, sure, winging it always works." the statement was laced with sarcasm. He took out another guard, "just get out safely."

Naruto nodded as he took a separate corridor, luckily they saw a reactor on their way to the slavery area. It wasn't too far, and with the timer bombs, if he set them for five minutes, he should be able to get out in time. When he got to the reactor, he took out the two guards that tried to get him. Then he got to work. He set five of the six bombs on the reactor all set to five minutes.

As he made his way to the outside the reactor room, he ran into an ultimate digimon guard. The giant metal flying serpent was no stranger to Naruto. He knew all too well of Gigadramon, one of the digimon that was there when he first met Machinedramon. The digimon obviously was there to oversee the factory, and with out Stingmon, Naruto didn't stand a chance. He wasn't going to run though, he had to buy some time to blow this factory up. He tried to fire the pistols at the digimon, but they just bounced off the hard armor. He threw the pistols away when he saw that they were out of ammo, not like it matter since they were ineffective. What could he do? His mind clock told him he had about two minutes until boom. Then he thought of the last bomb, it was worth a shot.

He took out the bomb, and set it for five seconds. "Hey Gigadramon," the digimon grunted as he moved in closer, _'perfect.'_ "Special delivery!" He threw the bomb, which stuck to the digimons snout. As soon as it left his hand Naruto made a break for it, he ran to a nearby hallway that was out of the blast. After the dust cleared he spared a look, there was a few data flakes that still floated where Gigadramon used to be. He smirked but then it left his face when his internal clock told him he had about a minute left. He was about to make a run for it when a whole was blast through a wall.

When the dust cleared he saw a humanoid lion in black pants. A huge sword attached to his back. He approached the blonde. "Come with me if you wanna live." Naruto hesitated until his internal clock told him he had less then a minute left.

With no more thoughts the two mad a run for it, luckily the whole led to the outside. "Can you run faster?" Naruto asked the humanoid lion.

"Yeah, why?" He raised an eyebrow at the small human.

"Well, call me paranoid or crazy, but I just set five bombs on a big reactor." At the lion's shocked look, Naruto developed a sheepish look, "what? I thought one wasn't enough." The lion ran faster, as well as Naruto. It was a good thing too, for when they were far away, the bombs chose that time to detonate. When they did it caused a massive explosion, one that the shock wave sent the two flying forward. "Can't wait to do that again." The statement was dripping with sarcasm. "You okay?" He asked the lion.

"Yeah, I suffered worst, so I'll live." They stood up, "I'm am Leomon." He extended one of his furry hands to the blond.

"Naruto," the blonde shook his hand, "you haven't by chance seen a humanoid insect?" As soon as he said that he was tackled to the ground by a green blur.

"Naruto, you made it." Wormmon cheered as he rubbed his face on Naruto's whiskered cheek.

Leomon gave the two a calculative look, "are you a digidestine?"

Naruto looked a bit confused and shocked by the question. "Yeah." He didn't expect what happened next.

"Huzzah!" He shouted, "the digimon resistance could use your help."

"Digimon resistance?" Naruto asked once he was standing again.

"Yes," Leomon nodded, "we are few, but we have joined together to stop the Dark Masters."

Naruto now noticed the various other digimon that came up behind Leomon. He also saw behind them the slaves that he was able to rescue. "Naruto," Leomon got his attention again, "will you join us?" Leomon had a bit of hope in his eyes.

"Sorry," Naruto shook his head, "but I gotta meet up with the other digidestines. They should be back here with in a couple of months. Until then I plan on crippling the Dark Masters attempts at controlling the digital world."

Leomon made sigh, "well, if there is anything you need, we will help the best we can."

Naruto was about to say it was fine, but he thought about his lack of weapons, a thought crossed his mind, he figured it was worth a shot, "well, if it's not too much trouble, I could use some new weapons. As well as a few other supplies."

Leomon nodded with a grin on his furry face, "anything you need, we will provide for you. Just please save our world."

Naruto gave a thumbs up, "no problem. I promise I will save your world, and I always keep my promises. It's my nindou, my ninja way."

"A ninja?" Leomon asked a bit shocked.

"It's kind of a long story," Naruto stated, but it didn't seem to faze Leomon.

"That's fine, you can tell me your tale on the way to our HQ." Naruto nodded, he began to tell the warrior digimon of his old life. Leomon couldn't believe that the boy was fighting at such a young age. It also hurt the warriors brain to wrap his head around the fact that Naruto was actually older then what he appeared to be.

XxX

It was about three weeks since Naruto left the digimon resistance head quarters. The digimon there were able to forge more effective weapons for Naruto to use. The metal that was used to make them was chronedigizoit alloy. Apparently the base they had was near a mine that was rich with the alloy, so there was plenty to fulfill Naruto's order.

In addition to the weapons, he also obtain some remote activated bombs. His first order was two types of arrows, some with a regular chronedigizoit head, and the others with an explosive head in addition to the crhonedigzoit head. These exploded on contact. They all rested within a special quiver, that had a dial that when adjusted changes the head of the arrows. The quiver itself was made from the hard chrondigizoyit.

The second was a better bow, it too was made from the hard alloy. And strung tightly was a very strong cable that was stretchy. However, you needed strength to pull it back. Luckily all those push-ups and weights gave Naruto the needed strength to pull the string back. So Naruto would be the only one capable of using the bow. Of course with the cable being so strong, it launched the arrow at a speed that made it impossible to dodge. Of course if he needed more arrows he would have to come back to the headquarters and request some.

Next was twin trench knives, he liked these ever sense he used one that Asuma gave him to practice with. They were, like the others, made out of the hard alloy, like the arrow heads and bow, the knives had a slight golden color to them. Naruto had to draw up a rough design of the blades, but luckily they turned out great. They would come in handy when he would fight hand to hand.

Next was a large number of kunai knives, as well as other ninja like gear he felt naked without. After those came his twin club like batons. The two golden batons rested on his back in one of the holsters they made for the batons, and trench knives. The trench knife holster went around his waist, while the baton holster was attached to the side of the quiver that rested against his back. The bow folded to fit inside the quiver with the arrows. They also made two weapon pouches that held the many kunai, smoke bombs, flash bombs, and other ninja gear. These were both attached behind him on his belt. He also had a backpack, that had the many remote detonated bombs, he was told that one bomb was enough to level one small factory. He was told this because he overly used the bombs back at the first factory he destroyed, he was told he just needed to use one. But he didn't know that at the time, luckily one was enough to take out an ultimate, as he found out.

Also in the backpack, was some rope, climbing gear, and various other supplies that he felt he needed. He decided he didn't need the vest weight anymore, due to the pack being very heavy.

He was back in Puppetmon's domain, heading to MetalSeadramon's domain. He heard from the resistance that MetalSeadramon was terrorizing a small port town. Trying to enslave the few digimon that were there. Naruto may not have joined the resistance, but him and Wormmon were part time agents. Mostly just going off of tips from other digimon. It didn't take long for word to spread about Naruto's efforts at stopping the Dark Masters. Most digimon helped however they could, like suplying information.

Of course they all heard about the factory that he blew sky high. The thing that was spreading now, was how he set Puppetmon's newest house on fire. It was to teach the digimon a lesson. The Dark Master thought he could trick Naruto and Wormmon into a trap. Of course with Naruto being an ex ninja along with an ex trickster, saw through the ploy. He just went with it just to destroy the house, it took some of Puppetmons minions with it.

Soon he was in the water area, it was his first time here, so he took it all in. The cool ocean breeze, the peaceful beach. If he wasn't at war with the Dark Masters, he would consider going for a swim in the water. Instead he just had Wormmon digivolve so they could fly over to the island that had the small port town. It was only yesterday when Naruto received word about MetalSeadramon. So he knew he wasn't too late. He could see the destruction of the small port, as well as some Divermon. These were some of MetalSeadramon's minions.

As soon as they landed, a battle broke out. The divermon began to attack the duo, Naruto took a few out with some arrows. He had dropped his pack in order to fight better, he saw a few heading for him, he took out a couple with some kunai. Then after placing the bow back in the quiver, he drew his trench knives. He blocked and parried various attacks from the divermon.

He spared a glance to see how Stingmon was doing and, as expected, he didn't need any help. Soon Naruto was down to the last two, they learned from there fallen brethren to stay clear of his trench knives. It was easy for them, but Naruto wasn't about to stay still so they could shoot him. He placed his knives back in their holsters and drew a baton. He smacked one divermon upside the head putting it in a daze. He then got around the digimon and kicked the divermon into his comrade. He threw the baton in the air, then with speed that would make his father jealous, he drew his bow along with an arrow, fired it and pierced both digimon. As they turned to data flakes he caught his baton and replaced it in it's holster. Of course had he left the wrist and ankle weights on, he wouldn't have accompoish that combo.

Then, a creature came bursting out of the water. Serpatine in shape, with the entirety of its body and it's head encased in a golden armor. "YOU!" It bellowed as it laid it's sights on Naruto, "how can one human and his pet insect cause so much trouble for me!"

"I'm just that kinda guy." Naruto stated then fired an arrow. The digimon didn't dodge, thinking the arrow wouldn't have any effect. He was wrong when the arrow pierced his metal covered side, he howled in pain as the arrow shot into him.

"Vile, worm! How dare you attack me!" Naruto's retort was to draw and fire three arrows at the serpent. The Dark Master learned his lesson, this time he dodged the arrows.

"Stingmon!" Naruto called. His digimon nodded, knowing exactly what to do. Stingmon flew in and began to get the mega's attention. In doing so allowed Naruto to adjust a dial on his quiver. He pulled an arrow out and aimed carefully. "Boom baby." he let the arrow fly. It soared through the air and struck MetalSeadramon right under his left eye. As soon as Stingmon saw the arrow he flew out of there. It was a good thing to, because he wasn't too close to the blast.

"Ahh!" The mega screamed swishing his head, "my eye! My eye!" The arrow wasn't enough to destroy him, but it was enough to blind him in his left eye. It also took a good chunk out of his armor and left a nasty burn scar around his eye. "You will pay for this!" He shouted as he made an attempt to attack, but stopped when he saw Naruto pull another arrow from the quiver. He didn't know if it too would explode, but he didn't want to find out. "This isn't over! I'll be back!" He shouted as he dived into the water making his escape.

"Bring some cupcakes next time!" Naruto called, "we'll have a party!" He chuckled at his joke. Naruto then heard cheering from behind him. He turned to see all the now safe villagers running out to congratulate him.

He couldn't help but wonder, on how long it will be before word of this spreads. He didn't know, but he was glad he was able to protect and save these digimon. He laughed as they tossed him and Wormmon up in the air.

XxX

They were back in the forest domain, mostly because they liked it here. Sure it's ran by Puppetmon, but since he is like the weakest of the four, next to MetalSeadramon, they didn't mind being here. Naruto learned that he does not want to face Machinedramon again. Even though the bombs did do some damage, he still didn't like to face the wrath of the mega. He truly is a terrible force to take on, and if this Piedmon was stronger, he shudders at the thought. Out of the four Dark Masters, Piedmon, is the only one he hasn't met yet. He is sure that the mega level would be quite the force to reckon with. If he hoped to even stand a chance against him, he would need the help of the others. Unfortunately, Spiral Mountain has just finished forming. The top of Spiral Mountain is where Piedmon lives, or so he is told by his informants and spies.

Spending some time in the digital world has gained him some informants. Plus digimon minions that he spared swore there undying loyalty to the blonde. These, who he will not name, are his hidden spies. Thanks to this he was able to set up a spy network, it was something like Jiraiya's, but nothing to do with brothels. Along with the double agents of the Dark Masters, Naruto also had digimon who 'joined' the Dark Masters, as spies. He meets with them every so often in secret, this is so they would be safe. Ones that work on the inside gather and report information about the Dark Masters. It's how he knew of all the villages they would try to overthrow, or where they would build a base. Needless to say, they weren't too happy when either the resistance or him and Wormmon were there to be the monkey wrench in there plans. This only fueled there rage for the blonde and his partner even more. Sure Spiral Mountain was fully formed, but there was still spots in the digital world that weren't under their control. Naruto was going to make sure it stays that way.

Currently Naruto was going off a tip from a spy among Puppetmons ranks, apparently Puppetmon had build a new play house. He knew the location and the times on when the mega would be out of the house, due to a meeting among the Dark Masters. He knew the meeting was going to be about him, and the coming arrival of the other digidestines. He also knew of there plan to try and destroy them all when they get back, with the element of suprise. Of course Naruto had a plan already formed to crash that party. Right now, he wanted some entertainment, and pissing off Puppetmon was his form of entertainment.

He hid behind some bushes, and peeked out of a small whole that no one would see. Wormmon stood at the ready beside him. He saw that two low level champions stood guard at the front gate. He got there just in time to see the mega's departure. He turned to his subordinates and gave some commands. He's not too sure, but he thinks he heard something about a blonde menace. He couldn't help but chuckle at that.

He watched as Puppetmon headed away from his new house. The guards soon breathed out a sigh of relief. Naruto didn't want to take the two out, partly because they didn't attack, but mostly because he has something new he wanted to try. The gadgets that he has and uses are from Datamon, he was once a bad digimon. However, he was rescue by the resistance and decided to help them out. He likes Naruto, because the blonde has some sort of new weapon that would prove a challenge for him. The new gadget he has is a special kunai. This kunai, when it strikes a surface, releases a knock out gas. According to Datamon, a low level champion or a rookie will be knocked out for hours, but a high level champion, or low level ultimate, will be out for a few minutes.

Nartuo took aim with the kunai, making sure not to hit one of the guards, and threw the kunai. It landed between the two guards, before they knew what it was, the gas was released. It wasn't long until the two digimon fell limp on the ground. Naruto smirked, _'another great one Datamon.' _They ran past the guards and into the house. Being an ex ninja helped Naruto locate and deactivate the various traps throughout the house. As well as place a few bombs in various locations. Wormmon digivolved to help place some where the blonde couldn't reach. Once done Naruto and Wormmon left the house, but not before leaving a note on the front gate.

When Puppetmon returned, he saw his guards fast asleep. Upset, he decided to just destroy the lazy guards. That's when he noticed a note tapped to the front gate. He picked it off and read it aloud, "to win a big suprise, count down from ten." Puppetmon looked excited, "oh, I love surprises, okay, here goes."

10

9

8

7

6

5

4

3

2

1

As soon as Naruto heard Puppetmon call out one, he pressed the button on the remote detonator.

Puupetmon opened his eyes after he said one and looked around, "aww, where's my su-"

**BOOM**

Puppetmon was blown back from the blast. When he stopped rolling on the ground, he looked on in shock. Where his brand new house once was, now laid a crater roughly the size of the play house. "How?" He looked to the note and decided to check the back. All that was on there was a picture of the blonde menace's head along with one of the Wormmon's head. Both sporting cartoon-y grins, then he noticed the word underneath the drawings, 'Sucker'. Puppetmon was furious, he tore up the not as he started ranting and raving about how much he hates blondes. He swore that he will destroy him in the most painful way possible.

Naruto and Wormmon couldn't help but laugh, they loved doing stuff like this to the mega. Had Naruto been just a scared little kid that relied on his digimon, then yeah the mega's might have destroyed him. Since he isn't, he decides to mess with them, in there own way. With Puppetmon, it's destroying his house, how you destroy it doesn't matter, either way it pisses the Dark Master off. Wtih MetalSeadramon it's denting, or damaging his beloved armor, that's what he found out when he first met the mega. Machinedramon may be powerful, but he doesn't guard his own factories. Sure he helps out with some, but others he leaves in the care of a good ultimate. Now so far Naruto has destroyed three factories. He's not sure, but it's probably how you upset the Dark Master.

It was then that Naruto noticed a rift opening up in the sky. He could see sixteen dots fall from the hole in the sky. He knew exactly who that was. Then he turned to his partner, "looks like there finally back." Wormmon nodded. "Well, we better go, the Dark Masters are going to be there soon." Another nod from the small green digimon. Then Wormmon lept into the air then digivolved to Stingmon. Naruto jumped up to sit in his arms, already taking off the ankle and wrist weights. He would need them off, especially if he had to try and fend off four megas. They started to fly over to where they would be taking. He knew of there plan, to attack them individually then all at once. So he headed over to where they would end up.

**(A/N: Well hey howdy hey, lookie here a new chapter. Hoped you liked it. To let you know the third chapter is underway, I'm trying to create some side stories in this one. So any ideas are welcomed. So the next chapter will be a while, please have patients. I'm going to clear a few things up for you. To those of you that are asking about Ken, I'm sorry to say that I can't find a place for him in this fic. Will that rule him out as the digimon emperor? No, but I'm not saying he is going to be, however, I'm not saying he isn't. Who knows who will be the digimon emperor. You will have to sit through this story and find out in the sequel. Another thing, Ken won't be having a Wormmon. Naruto will be taking Ken's place, not as the digimon emperor, but the role that Ken played as the sixth next gen digideston. Next up, is that people are asking about pairings for Naruto. Well, I would say wait and see, but that would be mean, and I'm a people pleaser. The romance will be planted in this story, but it will blossom and bloom in the sequel. The pairing is Naruto and Kari. Another thing, if any of you have an idea for a gadget for Datamon to create for Naruto or a gadget that Naruto wants Datamon to make, let me know. Be sure to tell me what it does along with what it is. I'm open for anything, and remember, Datamon loves a good challenge. If you have ideas for a side story, or ideas for Naruto and Kari fluff, let me know, and I'll try putting them in. Well hope you liked this chapter, it is longer than the first. I will try to make my chapters longer, but we will see. Well, you have a nice day, ttfn. Ta ta for now.)**


	3. Chapter 3 The Ninth Child

*******Disclaimer: ****The following is a non-profit fan based story.  
****Naruto is the property of Masashi Kishimoto and TV tokyo.  
Digimon is the property of Akiyoshi Hongo and Fuji TV.  
Please support the official releases.**

***************You can now follow me on Twitter, go to my profile for details.**

**Chapter 3  
****The Ninth Child**

Tai slowly lifted his head. He looked around the area that he and his friends had landed in. "Are we back in the digital world?" He asked aloud.

"It appears so," Izzy, the genius of the group, stated.

"Tai, is this the digital world?" Kari, Tai's little sister, asked.

"Yeah Kari, it is." He turned to look at his digimon, Agumon. Who had just digivolved from his in-training form. "You alright, Agumon?"

"I'll live." the mini dinosaur stated.

"You okay, Matt?" Gabumon asked his partner.

"Yeah, Gabumon I'm fine, what about you TK?" A blonde hair boy asked a smaller blonde.

"I'm fine Matt, you okay Patamon?" The little blonde asked the orange and white creature in his arms.

"I'm fine TK" The digimon with wings for ears stated.

An overgrown bird turned to a girl with a blue helmet like hat. "Are you okay Sora?"

"I'm fine Biyomon." The girl stated.

Izzy looked to his big bug friend, "Tentamon, are you okay?" The bug nodded in conformation.

"Gommamon?" A kid with glasses called out, this was of course Joe. "Where are you?"

A small seal like creature popped his head out of a duffel bag, "I'm snoozing over here Joe."

"Gommamon, you shouldn't sleep at a time like this." The small seal looked sheepish as he grinned.

"Mimi? Mimi where are you?" A plant like digimon called out.

"Over here Palmon." A girl in pink cowboy hat called out.

"Come on guys we should stick together." Tai stated re-taking his role as the leader. Soon all the digimon and there partners were huddled together. "Okay, so anyone know why we came back here?"

"Well," Izzy started, "if you look up to the sky you'll see earth." When the digidestine's looked up, sure enough there was earth. "It seems as though the barrier between the two worlds have weakened a bit."

"Because of Myotismon?" Tai asked.

"I don't know, it's possible." Before he nor anyone else could comment, a large figure broke out of the ground. When they could see they saw a giant sea serpent like digimon encased in golden armor. His snout area looked like a barrel of a gun. When they looked closer they could see that his left eye was completely white. As well as a huge chunk of his armor taking out, a nasty burn scar took it's place.

"Did I miss my cue?!" The large serpent called out.

"Who is that?" Matt asked.

It was Tentomon that answered, "that's MetalSeadramon, this guy is the baddest of the bad."

"So true twerps!" The giant serpent, MetalSeadramon called.

"Let's go guys." The digimon then all digivolved to there champion forms.

Greymon tried his signature attack, but it had no effect on the chromedigizoit encased serpent. The others tried there luck with there strongest attack. They did nothing to even scratch that armor. "What's going on, why aren't there attacks working?" Tai asked aloud.

"It's because he's a mega." Izzy stated.

"And he is encased in chromedigizoyit, the strongest metal in the digiwolrd." Kabuterimon added. "Nothing can damage it."

"Then how did he get that scar?" Matt asked out loud.

When MetalSeadrmon heard them ask about his scar, he grew furious. He lashed out at them and crashed the ground they were standing on. The eight children and there digimon friends fell through the rubble.

Luckily the were caught and protected by there digimon, so the eight children suffered no injury. TK and Angemon were the first ones up. "What is this place?" TK asked.

"Stay here, I'll go check it out." Angemon called, however when he went up to look, he was struck hard by an unknown force.

"Angemon!" TK yelled out as Angemon de-digivolved to Patamon. It was at TK's cry that the others came to.

They looked and saw some kind of dinosaur looking machine. It appeared to be made up of several different types of machine digimon. "What is that?" Tai asked the question they all were thinking.

"Oh no," Izzy stated as he looked up the digimon on his laptop. "Be ready for another mega, it's Machinedramon."

After his call all the digimon, except for Patamon, digivolved to there ultimate forms. They tried there attacks at the digimon but they didn't work at all. They just seemed to bounce right off of the digimon.

Machinedramon fired his cannons at the digimon sending them flying back to there human companions. He then fired his cannons at the ground they stood on, which caused them to fall through the floor.

There fall stopped suddenly, "glad that's over." Mimi called out.

Suddenly Weregarurumon and Garudamon started to fight each other. "Hey can't you guys stop fighting for a second." Matt yelled.

"Yeah, were all friends here." Sora stated.

"I can't control my movements." Garudamon stated as the digimon struggled to stop from hitting it's friend.

Then Izzy noticed his hand had strings attached to them. "We're being controlled like puppets." He called out.

"Ah, aren't you a mister smarty pants." A voice called. The digidestine's looked up to see a come to life puppet. He had a wooden X on his back with strings attached to each of the four ends. The strings then attached to his feet and hands. He was holding an overgrown mallet.

"Who are you?" Izzy called out.

"Here, I'll help you google me on your fancy computer." The puppet then moved his fingers, which caused Izzy to move his. Soon the digimons info came up.

"It's Puppetmon, another mega level." Izzy stated defeated.

"Yeah, now it's time to send you on to the final act." He fired missles from his mallet. They strucked the floor, and like the last times, the children and there partners fell through.

When they landed, there digimon friends de-digivolved to there rookie forms, except Kari's friend stayed in her champion form, Gatomon. They looked around and they saw that they were in some kind of amphitheater type place. They could hear carnival music being played. The eight digidestine's then saw a clown dressed in a red with white poky-dot outfit. He came rolling out of the back on a giant green ball.

"Hello boy's and girl's!" He called merely, "Would you like to hear a little story?" Not waiting for an answer, the digimon took out giant cards. They had a drawing on them that looked like it was done by a six year old. The first one was of the eight of them, "once upon a time, there were eight children and there digimon." He then switched the front card with another one. This one had the eight kids going up some kind of mountain that seemed to be made up of three different land scape. "The eight kiddies climbed Spiral Mountain to defeat the Dark Masters." He switched the cards again, this time showing the eight children falling. "However, the Dark Masters proved to be too much for them. So they were destroyed, the end."

"That was a cruddy story you stupid clown!" TK yelled.

The clown smirked as he grabbed his outfit and changed into his more known outfit. He still looked like a clown. His upper part of his face was two different colors. One side was white, while the other was black. He had a red long sleeve shirt, green pants and yellow boots. On his back was four swords. "Sadly it's a true story." He stated as he smirked at the digidestines.

"We can take him, you ready Agumon?" Tai held up his digivice, then looked to his digimon partner.

"Yeah, what about you Gabumon?" Matt asked his own partner while holding up his digivice.

The two digimon nodded. Soon Agumon and Gabumon digivolved to there mega forms. "Let's take down this clown." WarGreymon said, charging up his attack.

"Well said." MetalGarurumon stated getting ready to fire his own attack.

When they fired there attacks, Piedmon easily dodged them. He smirked and chuckled as he threw two swords at each mega level digimon. When they hit, the two digimon were forced to de-digivolved to there rookie forms. "Fools, freshly digivolved mega's are no match for me."

At Piedmon's declaration, the eight children paled as they obtained horrified faces. "Now," Piedmon called there attention, "Let me introduce my supporting actors." He gestured dramatically to the area behind him, "MetalSeadrmon!"

The giant sea serpent in armor with a scared left eye burst out of the ground, "missed me kiddies?!" He called out, facing the digidestine's.

Piedmon then gestured to the area beside him to his left. "Machinedramon!"

The giant metal machine digimon came out of the ground, he said nothing, only growling as he faced the eight digidestines.

Then the crazy clown motioned to the area above, "Puppetmon!"

"I wasn't done with ya anyway." the puppet looking digimon stated as he hopped down from above.

"Now that you know the cast, let's get on with the show." Piedmon chuckled as he gestured to the eight children. "So which of you would like to be destroyed first."

It was at this that Mimi snapped, "I didn't even wanna go to summer camp!" She cried out, "I just wanted to go to the mall. Why can't I be a normal kid? Why can't someone else save the digital world?" She started to cry more and more.

"Tsk," Piedmon grew annoyed, "annoying little girl, you'll be the first to go." He produced a small dagger from his sleeve. Then he threw the weapon straight at Mimi.

Mimi stared on in shock as the dagger came closer to her.

**CLANG**

Before the dagger even reached Mimi, a golden kunai flew out and knocked it away from it's target. "Is this a private party or can anyone join?" The eight kids and their digimon looked around for the voice. Suddenly a spiky blonde haired boy landed in front of the eight kids. He wore an orange shirt, blue pants, and orange and blue shoes. On his back was a quiver that held many arrows and a golden folded bow. Behind that in their own holsters were twin golden batons. Attached to the back of his belt was two tan pouches. At his side in their own holsters were twin knives that looked kinda weird. Then a humanoid insect landed right next to him, he was green with black armor. Black gauntlets and wicked long claws. Orangish red hair growing out the back of his head. Two long green antennae.

"Who is that?" Sora asked.

"I don't know who the boy is, but the digimon is Stingmon, a champion level." Izzy stated while looking at his computer.

"YOU!" All four of the Dark Masters roared out when they saw the blonde.

"Yo," the spiky blonde haired boy stated with a mock salute, "did you start the show without me?" The boy acted like he was going to cry. "You guys are so mean."

"Who are you?" Tai asked, regaining from the shock of the fact the Dark Masters knew this kid and seemed to have mix feelings between anger and fear. Which shocked the barer of courage even more.

The blonde turned to face them, that's when they noticed that he had a crest locket on underneath a pair of goggles around his neck. His blue eyes sparkled as a grin appeared on his whisker marked face. "Well, since these losers got introduced," He gestured to the Dark Masters, "it's only fair that I get to as well." He cleared his throat. "I am the ninth digidestine, brought here to help save the digital world, loved by digimon." He then gestured again to the Dark Masters, "hated by these losers. My name is Naruto, and this is my partner Stingmon." He motioned to the digimon next to him who turned and bowed to the other eight kids.

"It is a pleasure to meet you." The other eight digidestine's didn't know what to think.

"YOU!" MetalSeadramon roared, "I will make you pay for what you did to my glorious armour!" He bellowed as he fired an attack at the blonde boy.

Naruto didn't even flinch when the attack came at him from behind, he jumped into the air then grabbed his folded bow. When he landed, he flicked the bow causing it to open up. When it did, he reached back and turned a dial on his arrow quiver. Then he pulled an arrow and strung it to the bow, "Stingmon!" Naruto called.

His digimon friend nodded as he went to distract the arpproaching seaserpant. "What are you doing he's a mega!" Tai called thinking that this Naruto kid was crazy.

Both Stingmon and Naruto ignored the statement. Stingmon attacked MetalSeadramon where his armour was damaged. He detracted him long enough for Naruto to shoot an arrow at the serpent. The children were stunned, even more so when the arrow actually pierced the armor. They practically fainted when the arrow exploded causing MetalSeadramon to cry out in pain.

"What the?" Matt called out. He was unknowingly speaking everyone's mind.

Naruto smirked, "who's next?" Machinedramon choice that time to come at the blonde. "Stingmon!" Naruto once again called out to his partner. The humanoid insect came flying to his human partner. When he was close he flung three round objects to him. The digimon caught them effortlessly, then he flew off. Machinedramon was about to fire at the bug, but an arrow hit him in his shoulder. He growled as he faced the blonde, he didn't notice Stingmon flying in close behind him.

Naruto Dodge the cannon fire that came his way. He then saw Stingmon flying out from behind Machinedramon, he gave the blonde a thumbs up. Naruto nodded, he pulled out a small rectangular device out from one of his pouches. When he pressed the button, a large explosion occurred on Machinedramon's back. The mega roared in pain as he fell forward. Joe almost fainted when the explosion happened.

The others couldn't believe it, there digimon got floored by the mega's. Yet the blonde boy and his digimon were going through them like they were rookies.

"This is for blowing up my house!" Puppetmon yelled as he fired missiles at Naruto.

The blonde jumped out of the way, which caused the missiles to strike Machinedramon. The mechanized digimon groaned as he was in more pain. "Geez, splinter butt, it was just a joke. I thought you loved jokes." Naruto stated firing arrows at the wooden digimon. Puppetmon dodged a couple, but one imbedded itself within his shoulder.

"Gah," the mega cried out. He ground his teeth as he yanked the arrow out of his shoulder. "Yeah I do love jokes, just when there not on me."

"Geez lighten up splinter butt." Naruto shrugged as he seemed to be enjoying himself.

"Stop calling me that!" He jumped and brought his hammer down on Naruto.

Faster than the others could follow, Naruto put his bow away, and took out his two batons. He held them up stopping the hammer. Before Puppetmon could fire his Missiles, Naruto took one baton and bashed it against Puppetmons knee. He then did a round house kick that sent the mega flying towards Stingmon. The humanoid insect let a purple glowing blade come out of one of his gauntlets. He backhanded Puppetmon with the blade, which sent the mega flying towards Machindramon. Who was struggling to get back up, until Puppetmon was smacked into him.

Piedmon, seemed to be a bit upset. "Ugh, I wasn't expecting you boy!"

"That's what they call a 'plot twist' Bozo." Naruto smirked. The mega fired two swords at the blonde, but Stingmon came in and batted them away with his purple glowing blades. He stood defensively in front of Naruto.

Piedmon sneered, "I hate this rewrite in the script. We shall meet again digidestine's." The mega called as a flash of light appeared blinding the children. When it subsided they saw that the Dark Masters were gone.

"Hn, cowards." Naruto muttered, Stingmon then de-digivolved to Wormmon. "Great work buddy." The two then noticed that they were surrounded by the other kids. Naruto put his batons away and slipped his hands into his pockets. "Sup?"

"'Sup?' That's all you have to say? What the hell was that?" Tai demanded.

"Tai easy, he's just a kid." Sora stated.

"A kid that practically single-handedly sent the Dark Masters running." A voice said, when they turned they saw a round pink furred digimon, he was floating due to his fairy like wings. In his hand was a metal spear.

"Piximon!" seven of the nine digidestines called.

"Howdy." The pink digimon stated.

"Hey Piximon, is this kid really a digidestine?" Tai asked.

"Yeap, he is." The pink digimon answered.

"I thought you said there was only eight of us?" Matt asked this time.

"I did, but that changed when the Sovereigns decided to bring him here." He gestured to Naruto.

"The Sovereigns?" Sora was the one who spoke up.

"Yes, but let's not talk here," He stated.

"Yeah, let's get out of here before the Dark Masters decide to come back. I used my last exploding arrow. Plus I'm running low on regular arrows." Naruto gestured to his quiver.

Piximon nodded, "yes, once we are out of here I will explain the best I can." The nine children and there digimon were encased in a bubble as they began to float out of the area.

XxX

"Wait, wait, wait," Tai pointed his finger at Naruto, "your from another world?" Naruto nodded.

"Prodigious." Izzy stated in shock, "this proves the string theroy to be correct." Everyone looked at Izzy confused, the short boy simply ignored their stares and continued his ramblings.

Naruto and the others had just gotten to Piximon's hidden home. Like Gennai's, it is hidden from enemies. Once they had gotten their Naruto told them a brief summary of him being from another dimension. He and Piximon also told them of the situation thus far with the Dark Masters.

"So what do you think we should do now?" Matt asked once Naruto and Piximon were done explaining the situation with the Dark Masters.

"We head back to Spiral Mountain and beat the tar out of those Dark Masters." Tai declared, which got him a nod from his digimon partner.

"Are you crazy?" Matt stated, "if it wasn't for Naruto and his digimon, we'd be dead by now."

"Hey I don't see you coming up with anything better." Tai stated.

"I do, we stay here and think up something better then just rushing in." Matt countered.

"So you just want to hide away? Like cowards?" Tai asked in shock.

"Well it's better then just rushing into danger. Are you even thinking about the others safety?" Matt gestured to there friends.

"Of course I-

"No you weren't, it's no wonder Kari got sick, it was probably your fault." As soon as Matt stated this, Tai punched him in the face.

"Take that back." Tai demanded.

At this point Naruto grew aggravated, he stood up from his sitting position and walked over to his gear. Wormmon was trailing behind him. The others soon noticed this, but it was Sora who spoke, "Naruto, where are you going?"

"To save the digital world." He begun to put his gear on, "I thought you guys could help, but all you do is fight each other." He finished putting his gear on then went to the door,"guess I was wrong, you can't help." He then left Piximon's house.

Kari, with Gatomon following her, went after the blonde. She was worried that he might get hurt, so being how she is, she followed the blonde to the outside. "Kari!" Tai called after her. There was no reply, just Kari heading the same way as Naruto. He thought about going, but then Matt's words ranged in his head. He remained glued to his stance.

XxX

"Naruto," Wormmon stated in the blondes arms.

"Yeah I know," Naruto stopped and turned around, "why are you following me?" Naruto asked the brown hair girl.

"I was afraid you might get hurt." Kari stated once she caught up with the blonde boy.

Naruto chuckled at that, "Kari was it?" the girl nodded, "listen Kari, I have spent three months in the digital world. Three months during a war." He walked over to the girl, he found that he was about an inch taller then her. However, the girl felt much shorter compared to the blonde. "I can handle myself." He pointed back to Piximons house, "now head back, you'll be safer there. I can handle the Dark Masters."

"But what about the others?" Kari asked. "We're supposed to be a team."

This made Naruto laugh, "a team?" He chuckled, the girl only nodded, "that's not a team," he grew serious, "it's a bomb just waiting to go off." By this point Wormmon had jumped to the ground and landed without a sound. Naruto's hands tighten to fist at his sides. "If they don't learn to work together, instead of fighting each other, then the Dark Masters have already won." He turned to head in his original direction, Wormmon following behind him. "Go back to the others." He stated.

Kari ignored his command and ran to catch up with the blonde, "no, I'm coming with you. You might need our help." She motioned to herself and Gatomon.

Naruto let out a defeated sigh, "fine, if we get in a fight, stay behind me." The girl nodded.

"So where are we going?" Kari asked as she leisurely strolled next to Naruto.

The blonde put his hands behind his head, then he looked up to the evening sky. It still had some blue, but you could tell that the sun would set soon. "Well, _I _was going to the resistance HQ. I need to restock on some arrows, also to check if Datamon has any new gadgets." He put emphasis on the 'I' making sure that Kari understood what he meant.

"Oh, what's the digimon resistance?" Kari was curious.

"It's a group of digimon that banded together to fight the Dark Masters." He grinned then motioned to himself, "you could call me a part time agent of theirs." He laughed, which caused Kari to giggle. "That's a nice laugh." Naruto commented, but then realized that it was supposed to be a thought. He blushed and tried to hide the fact he did so.

Kari was blushing too, "uh, thank you."

Gatomon looked from one human to the other. She was confused.

"L-let's hurry. I wanna get to the resistance by night fall. Or at least by morning." Naruto stated, not knowing when they would be getting there, with the pace that they are going. He began to plan for a night out in the dessert, searching for any type of cave or some kind of shelter.

"Hey, Naruto?" The blonde turned to the young girl. "What is it that you won't tell us?"

"It's something private Kari, I would like to keep it to myself." He stated turning away from the barer of light.

"But, it looks like it's eating you up," Kari stated, the blonde said nothing. "You can tell me," she held a hopeful look, "I won't tell the others if you do."

Naruto saw the look in her eyes, he could tell that she spoke the truth, he sighed, "maybe later, but for now, let's fine some shelter for the night." The girl nodded, _'what is it about this girl? Is it cause she kind of reminds me of Sakura-chan?' _The thought couldn't help but be replayed in his head. He just couldn't figure out what it was about this girl. He couldn't put his finger on it, _'I may still have the mind of a six-teen year old, but I'm still clueless when it comes to girls.' _It was true, even though he was technically six-teen, when it comes to girls he might as well be an eight year old.

They soon found a cave that was the perfect shelter for the group of two humans and two digimon. When they got settled, Naruto took off his pack, setting it down he rustled through the bag. He pulled out two rock looking objects. He then went around the cave gathering large rocks, then placing them in a small circle. Once done, he went to go out of the cave. "Stay here, I'm going to find some firewood." the girl obeyed. She was too tired to really argue.

It wasn't long before Naruto came back with a bundle of wood under his arm. He then made a teepee like object out of some of the pieces within the circle of rocks. He then picked up and used the rock like objects from his bag to send sparks flying into the wooden pieces. Soon a small fire started, and after putting more wood for it too burn, it became brighter. He sat in front of the fire, then he noticed the girl was shivering a bit. "Come closer to the fire." He patted the spot next to him. She came over and sat close to the blonde. Naruto wasn't intending on her sitting this close, but he didn't know what to say or do about it. So in the end, he chose to just keep silent. Gatomon and Wormmon settled next to their respected partners. Both curled up enjoying the warmth of the fire. Naruto noticed the girl was still shivering as she tried to warm up her arms. "You okay?" the girl nodded. Without even thinking, the blonde put an arm around her and pulled her close. He was about to pull his arm away, but the girl moved closer to the heat his body was giving off. He decided to leave his arm around the girl, who wrapped her arms around him, trying to get warmer. He noticed that she stopped shivering soon after she put her arms around him.

"Is there something wrong?" Naruto asked, the girl shook her head, Naruto didn't believe her. "Kari, if you tell me, I'll tell you a bit more about myself."

Kari seemed to consider this, she shifted to where she was still close to the blonde, but took her arms off him. He too took his hand off her shoulder. "Well," she started, "I had gotten pretty sick at the beginning of summer. I told every one I was fine, but they didn't believe me. So I had to stay home from summer camp." She looked to the ground, "when Tai and the others came to find me, I was doing better. But they still worried for me. I guess I'm still a bit sick." At that point she coughed a bit. "Now you go."

"Kari, why didn't you say something to me earlier?" Naruto asked, feeling a bit guilty that the girl was out here while feeling like this.

"I knew that if I did, you force me back with the others." She stated simply.

"Why didn't you stay with the others?" Naruto asked the question again.

"I told you, I was worried you might get hurt." Naruto looked down.

"I should have taken you back, tomorrow I'm taking you back to the others." Naruto stated.

"I don't wanna go back," Kari stubbornly stated.

"Why?" Curiosity played on the blondes face.

"You might need some help." Kari stated, knowing the answer wouldn't suffice.

"I told you already, I can take care of myself." Naruto stated, "I'm taking you back tomorrow, your in no condition to travel through the desert."

"If you do take me back there, I'll just break out again." the stubborn girl stated.

"Fine, then I'll tie you up." the girl looked shock.

"No you wouldn't."

"Try me." Naruto smirked.

"I'm not going back, I don't like the idea of you or anyone being out here alone with the Dark Masters around." Kari replied, acting stubborn again.

"Fine, you can stay, but if I feel like you should rest, then you rest." The girl nodded happily. Naruto sighed in defeat. Then the girls stomach growled. "Hungry?" Naruto smirked, the girl nodded with a slight blush. Naruto stood up, which caused Wormmon to stir awake, when he found his pillow was gone. Kari subconsciously shivered when her warmth left. Naruto walked to his pack, he shuffled through it until he brought out two objects that looked like candy bars. He sat down and handed one to Kari. "There protein bars. Break it in half and give some to Gatomon." He broke his own in half, "it's not much I know, but it will get rid of your hunger and give you some strength." He began to eat his, as well as Wormmon. Kari broke her bar in half, she gave one half to Gatomon, then went to take a bit out of her half. It had no distinct flavor to it, it wasn't the best thing in the world she's eaten.

"I know, it's not that good, but it will give you the strength you need." Naruto stated, then finished his own bar, "you get used to the taste after a while."

"Where did you get them?" Kari asked while taking small bites from her bar.

"From the digimon resistance, they use them when they are out on missions and stuff. It's not all that much, but it keeps you from falling down from hunger." Naruto leaned back on his hands, he then noticed Kari scooting closer to him once she finished her bar.

"Naruto, remember you were supposed to tell me something?" She asked leaning closer to the blonde, making him blush.

"Uh yeah, that's right." He started to tell her about his old world, his adventures there, all the way up to the fight between him and his rival. She gasped at certain parts, then laughed at others. She also had tears in her eyes when he told her about his parents. He didn't know when but the two soon fell asleep on the cane floor.

XxX

When morning came and shined it's light into the cave, the blonde that the light shined on began to stir. He found a bit of weight on his chest, he expected it to be Wormmon. However, when he looked to the area in question, he saw brown hair. Then the memories of yesterday came into his mind. He realized that at some point during the night, Kari needed some more warmth and a pillow. Which explains why she was so close to him. He blushed at the closeness of it, but found he enjoyed the felling of the contact. He never had any form of contact like this back in his world. Sure he had gotten hugs from Iruka and a ruffle of the hair from Jiraiya. But this feeling was new to him, he knew what a parents love was like. Thanks to meeting them for the first and last time.

However, the feeling he is getting from the close contact, feels like the time when Sakura hugged him after defeating Pein. Even though it was a friendly hug from her, he felt a sense of warmth from it. It was the same feeling now with Kari. _'Ugh, stop it. She's younger than you.' _He berated himself, but another part of him spoke up, _'yes and no.' _Was all the voice said. Naruto shook his head, which caused the girl to stir. When she came to and saw where she was, she sat up suddenly. Soon Naruto sat up too, when they looked at each other they turned away, both blushing. _'It doesn't matter anyway,' _he told himself, '_you'll be going back to your world once this is all done. Then you won't have to worry about it or see her again.'_ The thought made a sense of sadness wash over him, but he pushed it back.

Naruto stood up, then stretched, "well we better get going then." Kari nodded as she too stood up and stretched. Naruto grabbed his gear and strapped it on, then he slipped on his pack. Kari soon joined him at the entrance of the cave. Luckily none to the Dark Masters forces tried to attack them last night. Although Naruto would have reacted quickly if they did. Kari walked close, but not too close, to Naruto. Whenever they looked at each other, they would blush and turn away. Naruto was wracking his brain for something to talk about. Then he thought about telling her of some of his adventures in the digital world. As he told her his stories she couldn't help but laugh, they all were about how he and Wormmon made the Dark Masters so angry. "So after he said one I pushed the button. Then BOOM," he made a gesture with his hands, "the place blows up, and sends old splinter butt rolling on the ground. Boy was he mad, but you should have seen the look on his face." Naruto made a horrified look then laugh, "He was like, 'that stupid little brat, I'll teach him not to mess with me.'" Naruto even made an attemp at mimicking the puppet digimon's voice. "It was sooo funny." Kari couldn't control her laughter. Neither could Gatomon.

"Wow, Naruto-kun, I would have never have guessed that that's why they hate you." She was so occupied with controlling her laughter, that she didn't notice the blush on Naruto's face. "To think, you were the one to give MetalSeadramon that scar."

"Yeah," Naruto chuckled, "ol' scaly hates it when you talk about it." He chuckled, "that's why whenever I see him, I try to comment on it. That way he get's so mad his attacks are easy to dodge." He then laughed some more. The awkward tension in the air was soon replaced with friendly banter. Kari told Naruto of some of the stuff in the real world that they had. She also told Naruto about a sport called soccer. Which she said that her brother was the best at. When the blonde heard the name of the sport and what it was, he felt like he already knew about it. It was weird, but he was still getting used to the random images that played in his mind.

Soon the duo were at a cliff wall, Kari seemed confused on why they were here. She was about to comment on it, but stopped when she saw Naruto step towards the wall. He then pressed a series of points on the wall, then finished it with pressing his hand on the side of the cliff. Nothing happened, but Naruto motioned for her to follow him. She did, deciding to trust her new friend, walk with them. She closed her eyes when they were about to walk into the wall. She then heard her feet hitting metallic flooring, she opened her eyes to see that they were in some kind of fortress. She looked back, she could see the outside, but it looked like a cliff side. Then a golden colored door came down, the door seemed to be made out of the same material as Naruto's weapons.

"Where are we?" She looked around as she asked her question. Gatomon was the same way.

Naruto gestured to the giant room, "welcome to the digimon resistance head quarters." He then turned and started walking in a random direction, Kari was following the blonde once she had gotten out of her stupor.

"It's so big." Gatomon commented in awe.

"It has to be," Wormmon started, "but don't worry, the Dark Masters still haven't found it yet."

"Doesn't mean there not looking." Naruto stated, soon Kari was walking next to him, trying to take it all in. Gatomon and Wormmon were trailing behind their partners. Naruto motioned to an area where Kari could hear shouts and flesh being smacked. "That's the training area, it's ran by Leomon." They continued walking, "this is the sick bay, where all the hurt and ill digimon are sent to." Naruto looked at Kari for a bit studying her, she seemed to shrink and blush under his stare. Then he shook his head and went on.

Soon they got to an area that looked like some kind of high tech lab. She saw a machine like digimon at a work bench fiddling with something. "Hey Datamon I'm back." Naruto called. The machine turned and smiled at the blonde. It then noticed Kari.

"Hey, Naruto, who's the girl?" Datamon asked pointing to Kari.

"Oh, right where are my manners," Naruto bopped his own forehead, "Kari, Gatomon, this is Datamon. Datamon, this is Kari and Gatomon." The machine nodded.

"Nice to meet ya." Datamon sent a nod towards the girl.

Kari kind of curtsied, "pleasure." Gatomon merely nodded towards the machine digimon.

"Strange girl," Datamon shook off his shock, "so Naruto, what can I do ya for? Got any new challenges for me?"

Naruto nodded, "Yeah, but first, I need some more arrows, I ran out of explosive ones while fighting the Dark Masters all at once." Datamon seemed shocked by this. "Yeah, luckily I was there in time to save the other digidestine's."

Datamon gasped, "There back?" He asked shocked.

"Uh yeah, I thought you'd figure that out with Kari here." He motioned towards the girl.

"What? She's a digidestine too?" Naruto nodded, "wow, well give them my best when you meet them."

Naruto scratched the back of his head. "Uh, yeah, I don't know when that will be."

"Eh, well whenever you see them then. So you were saying about arrows?" Datamon changed the subject.

"Yeah, also was wondering if you had any new gadgets?" The machine nodded.

"Sure do, I got a few of them just out of testing." He motioned for Naruto to follow him. The machine digimon grabbed a shoe box. "Take off your shoes and hand them to me." Naruto did so, after slipping off the shoes and handing them to Datamon, the digimon opened the shoe box. He then placed a thin piece of metal on the bottom of each shoe, then handed it back to the boy. "Put 'em back on." Naruto did so, he didn't feel any different. Before he could ask a question, he was stopped by Datamon, "now walk up the wall." He motioned towards the wall that had nothing around it. Naruto did so, as soon as he put his foot on the wall, it stuck, the other one did too. Soon Naruto was walking up the wall, then on the ceiling, staying in place.

"How?" Naruto questioned.

"You like them?" The blonde nodded as he started to walk around the room. "Yeah, after you told me about how you used to climb trees without using your hands, and walking on water. I thought about doing some experiments and came up with this."

"How does it work?" Naruto asked.

"Well, the thin pieces of metal, sort of act like magnets, only instead of sticking to metal. They can stick to any hard surface. I had to use a type of anti-gravity system to get it right. Also, in theory, it should repel against any liquid. Meaning you might be able to walk on water, but I haven't tested that feature yet. So if it works let me know." Naruto nodded, "Now get down here."

"How do I do that?" Naruto looked around.

"Just tense your muscles like your going to jump, then jump." Naruto did so, then he came unattached on the ceiling. He flipped in the air then landed on his feet.

"Awesome, you've done it again Datamon." Naruto grinned.

The digimon nodded, "also, you will be able to jump a little higher, and run a bit faster."

"Wow, really?" The digimon nodded, "Thanks."

"No problem, now here is the next device." He handed Naruto a black colored metal sphere.

"A ball?" Datamon nodded, "what is it? Some new bomb."

"No," Datamon shook is head, "I call it the omni-weapon."

"Omni-weapon?" Naruto asked. "What''s it do?"

"The question is what doesn't it do." Naruto seemed confused. Datamon sighed, "see it's sensitive to the brain waves of it's holder. Meaning that whatever weapon you invison, this thing becomes."

"Wow, like this?" Naruto concentrated on Sasuke's ninjato, picturing the size and shape. He felt the ball begin too shift and fold in and out on itself. When it was done, an exact replica of Sasuke's ninjato, was formed. He started to slice the air with it, it didn't waver or anything, it felt and acted like a real sword.

"Pretty neat huh?" Naruto nodded, "I figured it might come in handy when you need something on the fly." Naruto nodded again, he then looked confused.

He wanted it to go back to the ball form, but before he could ask how, the metal started to shift and fold once again. Soon, it was the same palm size metal ball as before. "Awesome." He stated, then placed the ball in his left weapons pouch.

"Yep, now come over here, I got another for ya." Naruto followed the digimon to some testing area. He grabbed another box and held it up in front of Naruto, "this one literally just got out of testing. So far it's really powerful, but be careful with it." He opened the box. Naruto gasped.

"When did-" Naruto couldn't form words.

"After you told me about that awesome sword you face, I got to thinking, 'can I replicate that?' then I thought, 'I'm Datamon, of course I can replicate that.'" Naruto chuckled. He pulled out the strange sword hilt. Instead of the normal flat guard of some swords, this hilt had a ball with two spikes on wither sided bending inward. There was no blade, Naruto knew exactly what this was though. He held it up wondering how to activated it. Datamon must have sensed this, "give it a flick."

Naruto did as he was told. After a flick of the wrist, a yellow bolt of lighting shot out of the hilt, forming a blade. No doubt it was a replica of the "Raijin no Ken." Naruto announced.

"Yep, only it may not be as powerful as the original, but it's enough to take on a mega, but powerful enough to take out an ultimate." Naruto nodded. As if by sheer will, the blade recited back into the hilt. "Also, use it carefully, cause the energy it uses will only last so long." He pointed to a bar on the hilt that Naruto just now noticed. "When it's in the red, it's out. Bring it back here for a recharge."

"So, will my usage of it be limited?" The digimon nodded, "how many times can I use it?"

"Five," The digimon stated. "Here I'll recharge it for ya." Naruto handed the hilt to Datamon, the digimon hooked it up to a machine. Soon he placed it back in Naruto's hand. "There you go, fully charged."

"Wow, you never cease to amaze me Datamon." Naruto stated.

"Well prepare to be amaze once again kid. Follow me." Datamon led the way, as Naruto held the Raijin no Ken by his side. "Here you go," Datamon tossed an object at Naruto.

"A glove?" Naruto asked in shock.

"Not an ordinary glove, slip it on." Naruto slipped it in on his right hand, he then looked to Datamon, "now, try forming that one technique you spoke so highly about."

Naruto was shock, '_could it be?_' Sure enough, when he concentrated a ball of white energy started to form within that hand. It grew to roughly the size of a soft ball. "The Rasengan?"

"Well, sort of, since you can't use chakra, it's not _the _Rasengan. But look on the back" He motioned for Naruto to come a little closer. The blonde did so, also deactivating the ball of energy. "See this meter on the back?" Datamon pointed to a long green bar on the back of the glove. Just like the one on the hilt of the Raijin no Ken. The far right of the bar had a little bit of red showing. "When the bar is completely red, you can't use it anymore. You have to come here to recharge it." He then stepped back. "Now try focusing on that one technique that your friend and teacher used."

"The Chidori?" Datamon nodded. Naruto concentrated on the move, soon yellow lightning started to form in his hand, shooting everywhere.

"Okay that's good kid, you can stop it now." Naruto did so, "okay now look at the energy level." When Naruto looked at the bar, there was more red being shown. "See, that move takes a little more juice to make than that small Rasengan you did. However, the Rasengan, will be as powerful as how much energy you put into it. The more energy, the bigger the Rasengan. Understand?"

Naruto nodded, "yeah thanks."

"Here, let me recharge it for ya so you have it to use later." Naruto handed him the glove. Datamon then hooked some cables to it. Once he activated the machine, it wasn't long before it was done. He handed it back to Naruto. "Now only put that on when your in a battle to use it. Or else it might activate on ya. Now with it on you can use other weapons, however, not when you are doing either technique."

Naruto nodded, he slipped the glove into his right weapon pouch, he held up the hilt of the Raijin no Ken. "What about this? I don't have a place to put it." Dtatmon threw something at him, the blonde caught it. It was a new holster, it looked like it could be attached to the side of his quiver. He attached the holster to the left side of the quiver, then placed the hilt in its new home. Naruto then practiced drawing it, as well as a quick flick to activate it. "Thanks Dattamon."

The digimon nodded, he sat in a chair and leaned back."Okay, kid what's the challenge." Datamon asked rubbing his hands together.

"Well, I was in a battle a while ago, and I could have used something to stun my enimies. Because I was surrounded and a in-training digimon was about to be attack. Luckily Stingmon got there, but I just wish I had something to stun or paralyze my enemies."

Datamon nodded, as he started to think, "great, I'll get right on it."

"Uh, my arrows?" Datamon turned to the blonde when he asked his question.

"Oh, yeah, I got something new to show, follow me to the vault." Datamon led the two over to a metal encased door. They then went over to some machine, with a circle in the middle. "Just take your quiver, and stick it in here." He pointed to the circle. Naruto did so, soon the machine started up, the the quiver began to spin around and around. When it stopped, the blonde saw that his quiver was full of arrows.

"Is this some kind of new machine that restocks the arrows so you don't have to?" Naruto asked, while Datamon nodded.

"Sure is, it helps so that I can continue working and I don't have to restock them myself." He stated as he led the four out of the vault.

"Geez, I don't know whether to call you lazy or a genius." Naruto stated as he placed the quiver back on.

"Whatever's clever kid." Datamon stated, "now let me get back to work." Naruto nodded as he, Kari, Gatomon, and Wormmon walked out of the lab.

"He's kinda funny Naruto-kun." Kari commented.

"Yeah, he's a great guy, but the others won't think so." Naruto stated.

"Why's that?" Kari was confused, she figured the others would love the machine digimon.

"Well," Naruto started, "around the time that Sora got her crest, they had a run in with Datamon. Things didn't go well, and well it was before he decided to be a good guy." He then told Kari all that he knew about the incident.

"Oh," She seemed to be a bit down, "well, at least he had a change of heart."

Naruto nodded, "yeah, if it wasn't for him I would still be shooting rock arrows and using sticks." Naruto and Kari laughed a bit at his self jibe.

XxX

The two had stayed at the fortress while Kari recovered a bit, she started having coughing fits sometime after they left Datamon's lab. Naruto then forced her to the medical area, even though it was for digimon, they were able to help Kari. She had to stay there while they gave her some medicine. Gatomon stayed by her side the whole time she was there. Naruto even spent the majority of his time by her side. When he wasn't there he was in the training area trying out his new gadgets and working on his aim. It helped clear his head, and not worry so much about the girl.

It was a while yet, but Kari finally felt one hundred percent. They weren't planning on staying there that long, but had no choice. However, when they were about to head out, Piximon showed up in the fortress. He was looking for something, when he noticed Naruto, he went over to the boy. "We got trouble." He stated.

"What are you talking about?" Naruto asked worry written on his face, "did the Dark Masters find the fortress?"

"No," Piximon shook his head, which looked like he was turning left then right. "The others had split up."

"What?" Naruto asked in shock.

"Is my brother okay?" Kari was worried something might have happened.

"He and the others are fine, but they went separate ways." He stated, "They had another fight, Matt, TK, and Sora went to Puppetmons domain. Tai and Izzy are somewhere in the dessert. Joe and Mimi went to a separate part of Puppetmon's domain." He stated. "I didn't really know what to do, so I thought you should know."

"It's okay, stay here," he ordered the pink digimon, he then turned to Kari, "you stay here as well."

"What are you going to do?" She asked worried for the blondes safety.

"I'm going to go look for them, with them separated like this, it will be too easy for the Dark Masters to get the drop on them." Naruto stated

"I'm coming with you." Kari said determined to go with the blonde.

"No, you just recovered, I'm not risking your health." Naruto countered.

"My brother is out there and he needs help." She had that stubbornness in her eyes.

Naruto sighed, if he had a brother, he probably would want to look for him as well. "Fine, but if I say you need to head back here you do so. Okay?" Kari smiled then nodded. "Alright," he turned to the pink furred digimon, "any ideas on where exactly they all went?"

"No, 'fraid not." The digimon shook his head.

"That's alright, I'll ask my informants and check with my contacts." The digimon nodded. Nruto turned to face the door. He did the same thing he did when he and Kari first came here. The door slid up, allowing the two children and their digimon to exit. "Thanks for the tip, we'll head out and see what we can do." Naruto and his companions left the fortress. He turned to Kari, "we'll look for your brother first." Kari nodded. They set out to look for the other digidestine.

**(A/N: Hello, hello. How did you like this one? The idea for the omni-weapon is from XInsanityXAreolusXShadowwind X. The idea for the paralyzing device, is from**** XInsanityXAreolusXShadowwind X as well, more on what it does will be explained later. **Thanks for the idea, hope you like the name, and how I described it works. To Bear Templar, for the idea to give Naruto a form of tree walking and water walking. When I read the idea I thought of the anti gravity boots from Ratchet and Clank. The Rasengan and Chidori flove are something I came up with, I gave it a handicap just to spice things up a bit. The appearance of the Raijin no Ken, the requests were from jlink and Bear Templar, hope it's okay, I gave it a handicap as well because I want Naruto to use other weapons and not rely on just one. So keep the ideas for the gadgets coming, I will try to use them as much as possible in the story. How did you guys like the Naruto and Kari moment there? Don't think that I'm moving it too fast, the reason why they were so close together in the cave is obvious, it was cold. Deserts tend to get cold at night, and with Kari still being a bit sick, she needed to stay warm. Well, keep the idea for gadgets coming, also if anyone has any Naruto and Kari moments for while they are in the digital world, don't be shy to let me know what they are, I'll see what I can do. Also if anyone has any side story ideas, let me know as well. Some scenes will be canon, while not exactly like canon, like how at the beginning of this chapter was. Well tune in next time for Chapter four, ttfn. Ta ta for now.)


	4. Chapter 4 A Prophecy

*******Disclaimer: ****The following is a non-profit fan based story.  
****Naruto is the property of Masashi Kishimoto and TV tokyo.  
Digimon is the property of Akiyoshi Hongo and Fuji TV.  
Please support the official releases.**

*******You can now follow me on Twitter, go to my profile for details.**

**Chapter 4**

**A Prophecy**

"Hey Wormmon, what time would you say it is?" Naruto asked as they were going through the desert.

"Probably around ten, I'd say." Wormmon looked to the position of the sun.

"Yeah, it's almost time for my private meeting with my informants." He started to lead the way to Puppetmons domain. "We don't wanna be late, now do we." Wormmon shook his head, he then digivolved to Stingmon. Naruto lept into his champion friends arms. "Come on, Gatomon digivolve and follow us." Gatomon did so. After she digivolved to Angewomon, she lifted Kari into her arms. Then followed behind the humanoid insect.

"Naruto-kun, where are we going?" Kari asked once her and Angewomon caught up to them.

"Every other week I have a meeting with my informants. Whoever comes varies from time to time." He stated as they soared through the air. "It's at a specific time, and a secret location. If I'm not there with in ten minutes of the set time, they leave until the next meeting."

"So is that why we are hurrying like this?" Kari asked.

"Yeah, they might know something about the others locations, or atleast the Dark Masters newest plans." Naruto looked ahead to see how far away they are.

"Hey Naruto," Angewomon called, when the blonde directed his attention to her, she spoked. "Why didn't we do this a few days ago to get to the HQ?"

"Because, that's an open area, and Piedmon or the others could have seen us." He answered, "in Puppetmons domain, there are a lot of trees for cover."

Angewomon nodded, "okay, that makes sense." She then focused on following Naruto.

Soon they were in the forested area that was Puppetmon's domain. When they got close to the destination, Naruto had Stingmon stop.

"Why are we stopping?" Kari asked looking around, "are we here already?"

Naruto shook his head, "no, but we're close. We have to walk from here to get to the meeting area." He lept from Stingmon's hold after which, the digimon de-digivolved. Angewomon set Kari down, then she too de-digivolved, yet she was breathing hard. Naruto gave the digimon a caculative look, "that's the longest you stayed in your ultimate, right?" The bipedal cat nodded, Kari was by her side with worry on her face. "Don't worry, once you've done it a couple times, it won't be so draining."

"Will she be allright?" Kari asked looking over her digimon, Naruto nodded. He then handed Gatomon one of those protein bars.

"Here, eat the whole thing and it will give you some of your strength back." Gatomon took the bar from the blonde.

"Thank you." She bowed, then began to eat the bar. It was still blan and tasteless, but it helped in giving her strength.

"Come on we're almost there." Naruto led the small group to where the meeting would take place. All the while Naruto and Wormmon were looking aroung the forest. Keeping an eye out for any kind of enemy attack.

Luckily they didn't run into any enimies, but just to be safe they stayed qiute the whole way to the secret meeting place. They soon came upon a large tree, that had a type of cave made out of the large roots it produced. Naruto led them into the cave, Kari and Gatomon were looking around.

"Is this the place?" She asked, but Naruto turned to her and put a finger on her lips, letting her know to be quite. She nodded, and tried to hide the blush of her embarrasement.

Naruto led them further in to the cave like place. He then bent down to examine the floor. He then started to do something similar to what he did at the resistance HQ. It was still confusing on if he was pressing buttons, or if it was just a show. Once he was done, he placed his palm on the floor. Then a trap door slid open infront of them. On further inspection, Kari could see stairs leading down into darkness. Naruto took a small flash light out of his pocket, when he turned it on it was brighter then what a flash light that small should be.

They then made there decent down the stairs, when the door above closed, they were shrouded in darkness. The only light being from Naruto's flash light. "Stay beside me." He held out his hand, she took it so she wouldn't bump into things nor fall down the stairs. She was glad it was so dark, because Naruto couldn't see her blush. Naruto too was trying to subside his own blush, trying to focus more on leading the way down the stairs, rather then how soft the girls hand feels.

As they came to the end of the stairs, Kari could see light coming from a window on a door. It wasn't much to light the room, but enough to see the light in the distance. As they got closer she could hear muffled talking coming from behind the door. Once they got to the end of the stairs, then upt to the door, Naruto let go of Kari's hand. The latter missing the warm feeling she got. Naruto then put his hand on the door knob, then flicked off the flash light. They were in complete darkness, aside to what little light came from the window of the door. When the door opened revealing light, Kari had to close her eyes. She then open them and began to blink away the tears as her eyes adjusted to the new light. She saw four different digimon, all sitting around a round table.

The first one looked like a normal mushroom, but had legs and arms. He had a purple top, with yellow circles on it. Three purple ball like spores on both his arms. Pink gloves with a black belt around them to be kept held closed tight, a skull and cross bones image on each glove. His boots he wore were also pink, as well as having black belts around the top of the boots to be kept held tight. On each shoe were three pink spore like balls on the front area. He was sitting at the table, infront of him was small red top mushroom with white dots mixed with the red, it was jumping up and down, until the door opened.

The other digimon, was some kind of sea creature. He was blue in color, with a white belly, and the middle of his face being white as well. He seemed to have some form of torpedo attached to his back. A dolphin like tail, and one foot was webbed, while the other had a diving flipper on. He aslo appeared to be in some kind of scuba gear outfit.

The third digimon looked like a bunch of gears floating together. The middle gear was a goldish color aroud edge, while the middle was black. Two smaller silver gears on either side gave it the appearince of having hands.

The last one she reconised, when she saw him, she hid behind Naruto. The last digimon, looked to be blue in color, with a part of his body being a lighter blue. Bat like wings replaced where his hands should be. Long blue ribbon like strands coming off the top of his head. On his forehead was a white skull image. Kari knew this digimon to be DemiDevimon, since her run in with a similar digimon, she showed some fear.

"Naruto, why did you bring another human?" The mushroom one spoke up.

"Now, now, Mushroomon, she's one of the digideston's." They seemed to understand this.

"That's right, they were due back weren't they?" The gear looking one stated.

"Yep, but I need some information, but first, introductions are in order." Naruto stated, he set his gear down by the door, and went to take a seat. Kari followed behind, flinching slightly at the stares the other digimon were giving her. "Okay, first off, guys this is Kari and Gatomon," the other digimon nodded, nodded hesitantly, still behind Naruto. Naruto raised an eyebrow at this, but shook it off. Naruto gestured to the mushroom digimon, "this is Mushroomon, my spy for Puppetmon." The digimon nodded it's mushroom head when his name was called. Naruto then motioned to the sea creature, "this is Divermon, he is also a spy, but for MetalSeadramon." The digimon threw up a hand in a lazy wave. "Then we have Hagurumon, my spy for Machinedramon." Naruto held his hand out to the gear looking digimon. The digimon tried to nod, but it looked like a bow. "And lastly, DemiDevimon, my spy for Piedmon."

When the one she reconized was named, he spoke, "nice to meet ya." Kari flinched a bit, "hey, is it something I said?"

"Maybe it's your face," Divermon commented.

DemiDevimon growled, "Look who's talking fish face." The two then seemed to get into a growling match. Naruto ignored the two arguing digimon, he was used to it.

He turned to Kari, "Kari-chan, are you okay?"

Kari seemed to fidgit, "uhm, it's just that.." she looked to DemiDevimon. She then whisper into Naruto's ear. Telling him about the last time she met a DemiDevimon.

Naruto nodded, "don't worry, one, this is a different digimon. Two, he's on our side." This seemed to cheer Kari up a bit. When the others saw this they asked about it. "She just thought DemiDevimon looked scary." This seemed to make the bat like creature seem proud.

However Divermon had another comment, "yeah, bout as scary as a teddy bear." Of course this got the two digimon to argue again. Kari, who was over her fright, giggled a bit at the digimon's antics.

Naruto sighed as he sat down, Kari sat next to him, while Wormmon got on the chair and the other side of Naruto. Gatomon chose to sit next to Kari. "Let's get this done, we don't have time for another fight." The others seemed to nod at this, as Divermon and DemiDevimon stopped their fighting. "Now, is there any new developments?"

"Well," DemiDevimon spoke up first, "Piedmon has sent Ladydevimon after the digideston. Only when she got to where they were, they weren't there." Naruto nodded at this.

"Anything else?" The digimon nodded.

"Yes, Piedmon wasn't happy, he hasn't located them yet, atleast he hasn't when I left." The bat like digimon finished.

"That's okay, anybody else?" Naruto asked.

Hagurumon spoke up, "I got something, Machinedramon, did locate two of the digideston's."

"Which ones?" Kari asked hope in her eyes.

"The barers of courage and knowledge." The gear looking digimon answered.

"That's Tai and Izzy." Kari stated, Naruto nodded in conformation.

"Any idea on where they are exactly?" Naruto asked the gear assembled digimon.

"Well, last I heard, they were at the second factory that you destroyed. By the way, Machinedramon is starting reconstuction on that one. He was royaly pissed when you destroyed it." The gear seemed to have a grin on its face.

Naruto developed a grin of his own, "good to know. Is that all?"

"Yeah, up until I left for this meeting." Naruto nodded.

He then turned to the Divermon, "anything on MetalSeadramon?"

"Nothing new yet," the sea creature stated, "he still broods over what you've done to his 'glorious' armour. Even more so now since you damaged it even more." Divermon had a disgusted look on his face. "How can anyone love armour that much?"

Naruto chuckled at the comment, "I don't know. Well what about Puppetmon?"

Mushroomon smirked, "he's rebuilding his house again. What are you going to do this time?"

Naruto seemed to laugh a bit at that, "I don't know yet, but we'll see, is that all?"

"Yeah, that's all he is focused on right now, he does plan on destroying the digideston's, as usual." Mushroomon seemed a bit down at this.

"Okay, well is there anything else?" The digimon shook their heads. "Right, well now on to a new order of bussines." He cleared his throat, "earlier I learned that the other seven digideston's have split up." The digimon seemed shocked by this.

"That explains why only the barers of courage and knowledge are in the desert." Hagurumon stated.

Naruto nodded his head, "yes, but the barers of friendship, love, hope, reliability, and sicerity are somewhere in the forest. But they are not all together," Naruto began to explain, "the barers of love, friendship, and hope are in one part of the forest. The exact location is unknown, while the barers of reliability and sincerity are in another part of the forest. Their location is also unknown." Naruto finished. "Now on to the new commands, in additon to information on the Dark Masters, information on the exact whereabouts of the digideston's will also be required." The digimon seemed to accept this, "now information on the whereabouts of the other digideton's is consider important information. Therefore," Naruto stop for a moment to catch his breath, "the information regarding them will be put into the drop off point for each sector." The digimon nodded.

"What's a drop off point?" Kari asked. The other digimon seemed to groan, but shut up when Naruto glared at them.

"It's another secret location, where they drop off important information, I try to check each sectors everyday." Kari seemed to understand, she stared in awe at how well Naruto handled himself. He was acting like a true leader, she hated to admit it, but she couldn't help but think that the blonde might be a better leader then her brohter. Although Tai still tries his best to be a good leader, however, Naruto seemed to have experience.

"Now any questions?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah I got one," DemiDevimon spoke up, "are you and her together?"

Naruto and Kari both seemed to turn a deep crimson color, "n-no, we're just good friends, and I'm helping her find her brother, that's all." Naruto was flustered, but still manage a glare at the bat like digimon.

"Huh uh," DemiDevimon smirked at the two.

"That's enough, is there any _serious _questions?" The digimon shook their heads, but held a devilish smirk. "Then this meeting is done, you all now how to get out." The digimon went their own way out, each leading to a different location. "Well let's go Kari-chan, we'll try finding your brother first." Kari nodded at this. They then left the secret location, heading towards the desert domain of Machindramon.

XxX

Tai wasn't having a good day, sure he had bad days. Like the one day when his soccer ball went flat and he had to get a new one. He had to wait two days before he could play soccer, that was two days of tortious boredom. Then there was the time when he failed his midterm tests, his parents weren't too happy about that. They grounded him a whole month without soccer or TV, the only thing he was aloud to do was read. Unfortanately comic books didn't count. Then there was the time when he accidently threw up in Sora's hat. That was a bad day as well.

However, all those bad days seemed to pale in comparising to today. He and Izzy were running through the desert. Running for their lives, Agumon was trying his best to keep up with Tai, while Tentomon seemed to be doing just fine out in front. Tai looked to the gynormous tank looking thing that was chasing them.

"Izzy!" Tai called as he kept running and dodging cannon fire, "what the hell is that thing?"

"I don't know, why don't you stop and ask it." Izzy stated, he hated it when people always came to him looking for answers.

"Forget that, I love breathing too much, thank you." Tai retorted, he turned to Agumon, "what about you buddy, do you know?"

"Yeah," Agumon stated, "it's Tankmon."

"You don't say," the statement was laced with sarcasm. They kept running, "why did we have to go to that destroyed factory?"

"You were the one that said that the digimon resistence HQ might be there." Izzy retorted, trying his best to keep up, '_I am really out of shape._'

"Well sorry, it looked like a place the HQ would be." Tai stated.

"You dimwit, it was nothing but rubble. Why the hell would you think it was there?" Izzy was beginning to wonder why he followed the goggle wearing boy.

"Well sooorrrry, mister know it all, I just wanna find my sister." Tai said, the first part was his sarcasm at best. While the later was full of worry.

"Well your the one who rushed off as soon as you heard where the resistance head quarters was roughly located." Izzy countered, "I told you we should have followed Piximon."

"I'm sorry okay?" Tai stated, while he was starting to lose his breath, "I'm just worried about Kari is all."

"I know, but Naruto is with her," Izzy stated trying to console the barer of courage. "If he can take on the Dark Masters single handinly practicly, then he can keep Kari safe."

"Yeah, but I'm still worried." Tai stated.

"I know," Izzy then noticed something off to their right, "he look a cave."

Tai noticed it as well, "great lets go."

"Wait, it could not be safe." Izzy countered.

"It's better then running for our lives." Izzy couldn't argue with that logic. So he followed his friend to the cave, slowly losing Tankmon due to the build up of large rocks. They lost the digimon, when the two boys and their digimon ran through a couple of big rocks. Soon they ran into the cave, once inside they tried catching their breath. "That-was-a close one." The short genius stated through breaths.

Tai nodded, also trying to catch his breath. Izzy then wallked over to the brown hair boy, he smacked him behind his head. "Ow," Tai said rubbing his head, "what was that for?"

"For getting us into that mess." Izzy stated angerly.

"Geez, sorry. I told you I thought Kari might be there." He glared at the red headed boy.  
"I told you she wouldn't be there. I mean the lo-" Izzy stopped suddenly. He was staring wide eye at something behind Tai.

"Hey Izzy you okay?" Tai waved his hand infront of the red heads eyes. "Hey earth to Izzy. You in there?"

"Prodigious." Izzy was out of his stupor. He walked forward towards the cave wall.

"What is it?" Tai asked still wondering what the boy was looking at.

"This," Izzy put his hand on the wall. It had a bunch of simbles etched into the bedrock.

"What is it?" Tai asked now noticing the symbols.

"It's digicode." Izzy stated. He then sat down and pulled out his lap top.

"What are you doing?" Tai was confused at the boys doings.

"I'm going to de-code it. It might be something important." Izzy stated typing away.

"Or a recipie for fudge cookies." Agumon stated.

"It should be a few before I get it decoded." Izzy stated typing away.

XxX

Naruto and Kari just got out of the secret meeting place. "Where to now Naruto-kun?" Kari asked.

"Well, to the desert, it's the best lead we have. At least until tomorrow." Naruto looked to the sky, "if we keep at an even pace we should be at the edge of the forest area and the desert area by night fall."

"Can't we fly there?" Gatomon asked.

Naruto shook his head, "can't risk being spotted, it was already a risk flying half way to the meeting room."

"Did we have to be there?" Kari asked, a little curious.

Naruto shook his head, "not really. I could have missed it, but I thought they might have something important. Like the location of the others, but the only good thing out of it, was a rough location on Tai and Izzy." Kari nodded at this. "Unfortanately, with them having a day or so on us, I doubt they are still there." Kari seemed a bit down at that. "Hey, cheer up, remember I'm an ex-ninja. I may not have been the best tracker, but I think I can find Tai and Izzy."

"You think so?" Kari asked hopeful.

"Yeah, it's fine." He gave her a reassuring grin, "besides, tomorrow I'll check the desert drop off point. Maybe Hagurumon will find something." Kari smiled at this.

"I hope they are okay." Kari stated a bit worry.

Naruto stopped, he then placed a hand on her shoulder. "I'm sure they're fine Kari-chan. They have Agumon with them, if anything bad happens then he can always warp digivolve to WarGreymon." He added another reasuring grin to help her feel better. It seemed to work as the worriness went away. "Come on let's go."

"You're not going anywhere." A voice called. Soon they were surronded by garbagemon and veggiemon. Puppetmon soon hoped down from the trees. "Your in my forest, that means your my play things now." The mega stated reading his mallet.

Naruto eased Kari behind him, his other hand went to his weapons pouch to retrieve the omni-weapon. "Puppetmon, your still not sore about the house are ya?" Naruto asked, he descreetly pulled out the metal ball.

"Of course I'm still mad." The puppet digimon stepped forward, "you know, I was thinking of how I'm going to get you back." He pointed a finger at Kari, "but after seeing how your defending that girl, I think I got the perfect pay."

"I won't let you lay a hand on her." Naruto willed the omni-weapon to change into a sai dagger. He ran towards the mega.

"Naruto-kun!" Kari shouted, worring about him.

She had a right to be worry, Naruto let his anger get the best of him, and it caused him to be sloopy. He thursted the sai towards the mega. Puupetmon dodged it, then kicked the blonde in the gut, sending him flying towards a tree. Where he mad an impact. He groaned, but he stood up.

"What are you doing?" Wormmon asked, "that's not like you to just rush in."

Naruto stood up, although with much effort, Wormmon was right, _'why did I rush him? I haven't made a stupid move like that since, well beofre the war started.' _He looked to Kari, who was at his side worring over him. '_When he ponted to Kari and said what he did, I just snapped. I know I just met her, but she is still one of my precious people._' He stood up, finding new strength. He saw Gatomon fighting the horde of digimon that were the lackies of the Dark Master. He then turned to Wormmon, "Let's go." He staggered a bit.

"No Naruto-kun, your hurt. You need to rest." Kari tried to get the blonde boy to sit.

"No, I have to fight, Kari-chan, get to cover." He turned to Gatomon, "Gatomon, me and Wormmon will handle these guys. You protect Kari-chan." Gatomon nodded, she broke away from her fight with a couple of vegiemon. "Stay safe," he stated firmly to Kari. She nodded, not knowing what else to do.

She develop tears in her eyes, "just, be safe Naruto-kun." She hugged the boy.

"I'll be alright, I promise, you know I always keep my promises." Kari nodded, she then went for cover, Gatomon soon joined her. They decided to go behind a tree, this way Kari can keep an eye on Naruto. "Let's go Wormmon." The digimon nodded, het then digivolved to Stingmon. Naruto had the omni-sphere change into a bo-staff. He rushed in, however, his mind wasn't foggy at all. He jabbed the staff into a garbagemon, then used it to fling him to an attacking veggiemon. He then had the moni-weapon transform into a ninjato. He rushed and sliced the two in half, turning them into data flakes. He replaced the omni-weapon back into his pouch. Then he took out his bow and flung a couple arrows at some veggiemon that were heading for Kari and Gatomon. He knew Gatomon could probably have handled them, but when it came to Kari's safety probably wasn't good enough. He then replaced his bow, then drew his trench knives. He started slicing his way to Puppetmon.

Stingmon, was doing just as good as Naruto. When he started to fight, the digimon surronded him, "you do know that's not a good idea." He had stated. He proved this when he activated his purple blades and started to slice through them. They decided to just back off and go for long range attacks. This didn't work, due to Stingmon's training to dodge long range attacks. He still had bruises from all those stones Naruto threw at him to practice his dodging. These attacks were easy to dodge, _'I could dodge these in my sleep.' _He then took off, he got behind a garbagemon and a veggiemon. Then he stabbed them both with a purple blade. He took off to take care of the rest then help his partner with Puppetmon.

"Hey, Puppetmon," Naruto started dodging the megas hammer. "I got a new toy to show ya."

"I don't care, just die." Puppetmon fired missles at Naruto. However, the blonde lept out of the way, the missles then hit some of the megas minions. They were trying to sneak up on the blonde boy, which was unfortanate.

"Oh sorry, I don't do requests." Naruto put his trench knives away, then he pulled out a sword hilt.

"Ha, that's it? A weapon hilt?" The digimon started to laugh. It stopped when he saw lightning coming out of it forming a blade.

Naruto ran towards the mega who brought his hammer down, he lept out of the way of the hammer hit. He jumped to a nearby tree and used the plates on his feet to climb up. When he got to the top branch, he ran to the end then jumped off. He brought the Raijin no Ken down in verticle arc slice, while Puppetmon held his hammer over his head to stop the attack. When the lightning met the wood of the hammer handle, it broke through it easily. When Naruto landed on his feet, he kicked the mega in the gut, using the plates as added force he sent the puppet flying to the awaiting Stingmon. The champion back handed him with one of his blades, slightly cracking the puppets left arm.

When he landed on the ground he rolled for a bit, when he stopped he stood up shakily. He looked to his broken hammer in shock, then at the blonde boy. "Now you broke my hammer?" the mega grew angry. "Get him!" He shouted while pointing. He didn't know but his minons were eiter destroyed or they ran. It took him a bit to relize that bit of information. When he did he took a step back, he was eyeing the lighting sword warily. "Th-this isn't over." He turned to head out, "I'll be back, and then I'll make you pay." He took to the trees.

Kari came out after she saw that it was safe. She had tears in her eyes as she ran to Naruto. She hugged him tightly, "did," she tried to get her words out, "did you have to kill them?" She looked to Naruto with teary eyes.

Naruto dawned a grim look, "I'm sorry you had to see that. This is war Kari-chan, the ones that ran, I spared, but they were wanting to get to you to get to me." He tighten his fist, "I couldn't let them do that," he turned his head away from the barer of light. "I'll understand if you hate me."

Kari shook her head, "I don't hate you, I just don't want any digimon to die." She went to hug the blonde.

Naruto sighed, "you know, they never really die, they do get reborned. They get a second shot, and without the Dark Masters around, they will turn out better."

"Really?" Kari had a bit of hope in her eyes.

"Yeah," Naruto stated softly, hugging the girl back.

"I just don't want any innocent digimon to die, that's all." She said into Naruto's shoulder.

"I promise Kari-chan, I won't let any innocent digimon die." He said to the girl. She nodded into his shoulder. "Come on let's go." He stated, breaking the hug reluctanly. "That fight set us back a few. We still need to head to the edge of the forest." Kari nodded. They then went back on their way to the desert region to try and find Tai and Izzy.

XxX

"Are you done yet?" Tai asked from the cave entrance. He had his telescope out, searching for anymore enemies. He hasn't spotted any yet, but he's not going to say they forgot about them. He turned back to Izzy to see the boy still typing away. "Izzy? Did you-"

"Yes I heard you." Izzy snapped, not taking his eyes off the computer. "And no, I'm not done yet." He still had a snappiness to his voice.

"Geez, you don't have to be rude about it." Tai stated, turning back to the outside to keep watch for enemies. He still didn't see any, he let out a sigh of relief, "maybe they forgot about us."

"Uh, Tai," Agumon stated getting the boy's attention.

"What is it Agumon?" Tai looked to his partner.

"Look," he pointed a clawed hand out to the distance. Tai looked through his telescope.

"Oh crap, I spoke too soon." Tai could see around four champion or ultimate level digimon heading right for them. "Izzy, are you done, cause I think we're out of time."

"Not yet, I still need a few more minutes." The boy was still typing away, sweat now on his brow as the situation grew tense.

"Will you just forget the stupid cave drawings!" Tai shouted, "we gotta get out of here."

"Just hold them off, I need more time." The sweat increased a little.

"Argh, all right, Agumon, you ready?" The digimon nodded, "then let's do this." He held up his digivice as it started to glow.

"Agumon digivolve to...Greymon" Agumon now stood in his champion form Greymon outside the cave. He ran to catch the enemies mid way. When he was close enough he fired a large fire ball at the digimon. Some dodged it easily, but a low level champion got caught in the blast. Soon the one champion and two ultimates were upon Greymon. He tried to dodge their attacks the best he could, however, he still got hit pretty hard by an attack from an ultimate level.

"Greymon!" Tai held up his digivice again, it glowed a light orange color. Light shot through the digivice and into Tai's crest locket, releasing the power of courage. The light decended on Greymon.

"Greymon digivolve to...MetalGreymon." MetalGreymon stood at the ready, the champion tried to fire an attack, but it bounced off of Greymon's metal head. He then fired two missles that looked like dinosaurs or sharks, out of his chest. They fell upon the unfortanate champion, destroying it. Soon it was down to the two ultimates. MetalGreymon tried to fight them the best he could but one ultimate against two is still not that good of odds. He tried to fire more missles, but the others doged them. Then an electircal ball came flying from behind MetalGreymon, it hit one of the ultimates, paralizing it a bit. MetalGreymon shook off his shock and fired two missles at the prone ultimate, it soon burst into data flakes. "Nice shot MegaKabuterimon." MetalGreymon stated as the other ultimate joined his side. The last ultimate, seeing he was outnumbered, decided to leave. MetalGreymon was about to fire at him.

"No," Tai called stopping the attack from happining, "let him go." The ultimate nodded, soon the two ultimates de-digivolved to their rookie forms. "I take it your done Izzy?" Tai turned to face the smaller boy.

"Yeah, and just as I thought, it was important." Izzy stated.

"Is it a recipie for fudge brownies?" Agumon asked.

"Agumon." Tai chastised his digimon.

"No, it's more important then anything like that." Izzy stated, a serious look on his face. He sat down and brought up the decoded writing on his laptop.

"What is it Izzy?" Tai asked, the suspense was getting to him.

"A prophecy." Izzy stated pulling up the file.

"Like the one that gave Agumon and Gabumon the power to go to mega?" Tai asked stuned.

"Yeah," Izzy stated.

"What's it say?" Tai sat next to Izzy and leaned in close to see the screen.

"It says, '_When Courage is gone. When Friendship is broken. When Hope is out. When there is no more Knowledge. When Love is lost. When there is no m ore Reliability. When there is no more Sincerity. When Light is sacrificed to the darkness. The will to never give up will produce a miracle._' and that's it." Izzy read.

"What does that mean, could it be talking about our crest or something?" Tai pondered.

"Possible, but this part, 'will to never give up' that's what confuses me." Izzy pointed to the part on his screen.

"Maybe it means that we shouldn't give up." Tai suggested.

"I don't know, again it's possible, but still." Izzy was racking his brain for an answer.

"Well, we're sitting ducks here, I say we head out and keep trying to find Kari." Tai stated.

"What about Naruto." Izzy asked.

"Well, if Kari is with him, then sure, but other wise, he can take care of himself." Tai stated.

"You know, you really don't sound like a leader when you say stuff like that." Izzy commented.

"What was that?" Tai held up a fist.

Izzy threw his hands up in the air, "n-nothing."

"Good," the boy put his fist down, "come on let's go." He led the way out of the cave, to go deeper into the dessert.

XxX

Matt, Sora, and TK ran into a cave, Matt spared a glance behind him, they weren't being followed. _'I guess we lost them.' _He turned to his two companions, "you two alright?" They nodded as they tried to catch their breath.

"Do you think we lost them?" Sora asked. They were being chased by some mushroom looking digimon. They were out here trying to find Mimi and Joe. After their second fight back at Piximon's house, Mimi decided that she didn't want to be part of the digidestons. She went into the forest to try and find a way home, Joe went with her to make sure she would be safe. Matt suggested that they go after her, while Tai wanted to find his sister. Of course the two had another fight, Tai went into the desert cause Piximon said that's where Kari and Naruto were. Matt, who knew Kari would be safe, decided to try and find Mimi and Joe. But they had gotten lost, then ran into some of the Dark Masters minons. Now they are in a cave, hoping that they won't be spotted.

"I don't know." Matt stated, "I hope so." His little brother nodded.

"You okay Patamon?" The digimon with winged ears nodded.

Matt sighed, "I hate running, but we need to find Mimi and Joe."

"I'm sure they're okay." Sora stated, Biyomon nodded.

"They have there digimon with them, they should be fine." The bird like digimon stated.

"I guess your right." Matt sighed, "well we can rest here, as well as come up with a plan."

"We can always digivolve." Gabumon suggested.

Matt sat on the floor, "we could, but I'm worried about TK."

"I'll be alright, I got Patamon." The small blonde stated.

"I know, but I'm your big brohter, I'm supposed to be worried." Matt smiled towards his brother.

"Imagine how Tai feels." Sora stated, sitting on the ground as well.

"Yeah, but Naruto is with her," Matt started, "as long as they stay together, they'll be fine."

Sora still seemed a bit down, "yeah, but doesn't Naruto seem like the loner type to you?" The brothers looked confused, Sora sighed, "I mean, he just seems like a 'take all the burdens himself' kinda guy."

"It doesn't mean he's a loner." Matt stated.

"Yeah, but I just feel like there is something he isn't telling us." Sora commented.

"Yeah, I got that feeling too, but I'm sure whatever it is, if he wants to tell us he will." Matt consoled.

"Maybe, but all we know about him is that he is from the digital world." Sora was concerned a bit.

"Sora, he's fine, he took on the Dark Masters, which proves that he is on our side." Matt tried to calm the girl.

"I know, but he doesn't seem to be on _our _side though." Sora stated.

"Your right," Gabumon started, which got shock looks from the others, "he isn't on our side." He puased for a bit, "he's on the digimon's side."

"Which makes him on our side, we'll helping the digimon too." Matt stated.

"Ah yes, that's true," Gabumon stated sheepishly.

"Come on, we've rested enugh let's go find Mimi and Joe." Matt stood up and started walking out of the cave. TK soon followed, Sora did too, although reluctantly. Yes she wanted to find her friends, but she was also tired, and wanted to avoid a fight.

They were walking along when they were suddenly surronded by the mushroom digimon again. But this time they had company, the Dark Master Puppetmon. His hammer looked as though it was broken earlier. They thought so becuased the digimon had silver tape going around the middle of the hammer handle. They also noticed a small crack in his left arm, he looked as though he just got back from a battle. They didn't know who he had fought, but they had a feeling that it was a certain blonde haired boy. "Well, well, more digi-twerps in my forest." The puppet stated as he tried to handle his hammer with care. Trying not to damage it anymore than it already is.

"What do you wanna do Matt?" Sora whisperd.

"We don't have a choice we have to fight, TK stay behind me." Matt held up his digivice, "you ready Gabumon?" The digimon nodded. Matt's digivice glowed blue.

"Gabumon warp digivolve to...MetalGarurumon." The teams mega stood there to face Puppetmon. The cocky mega didn't flitch, though he was warry of using his hammer.

"Attack!" He ordered, in which the mushroomon went towards the digidestons. MetalGarurumon was able to take down a few easily, however, the Dark Master fired missles at him while he was distracted fighting the mushroom digimon.

"Let's get in there to Biyomon." The bird digimon nodded, once she digivolved to champion, she then went to ultimate.

"You help to Patamon." The small digimon went to his champion form.

The back up was enough to drive the mushroomon off of MetalGarurumon. Once the mega had no more enemies to worry about, he then fired a multitude of missles at Puppetmon. The digimon dogged them, and blocked some with his hammer. However, thanks to the dammage the hammer previously received from his other fight, the weapon broke. It fell out of his hands, and before he could go for it, a beam of frezzing energy, which almost hit Puppetmon, was fired at the big mallet. "My hammer!" Puppetmon shouted. He then ran up to MetalGarurumon, doging the missles that came his way, he then kicked the wolf like mega.

"MetalGarurumon!" Matt called, at his partners call, the mega righted himself. Once he had control on his movements back, he fired more missles at the puppet mega. Puppetmon barely dodged them, blast that was too close for comfort sent him flying. A thick tree stopped his soar through the air, when he righted himself, he looked around. All his minons were gone.

"This isn't over, when I get a new hammer, I'll be back to destroy you." Before they could fire upon him again, the mega lept away into the trees.

"That was close," Sora stated.

"Yeah," Matt then turned to his partner, "good work." MetalGarurumon then de-digivolved to his in-training form, but he wasn't as worn out as he was the first time.

"Thanks," Tsunomon said looking sheepish. Matt picked him up, then went to stand with the others.

"Good job children." A familiar voice called, when they turned they saw there old friend, empahsis on old, Gennai.

"Gennai!" Sora called running up to hug the old man, "it's good to see you."

"Good to see you too Sora, hello Matt and TK." Gennai nodded to the brothers.

"Hi Gennai," Matt waved, his brother ran up to hug the old man.

"Where are the others?" He asked looking around.

"Oh," Sora stated, deciding to explain. "We kinda went our seprate ways. Tai and Izzy are off looking for Kari, who is with the new child, Naruto." Gennai nodded at this.

"So you met the ninth child then, and he is with the eighth, hmm." The old man thought about it for a moment, then shook his head, he motioned for Sora to continued.

"Okay, well we," she gestured to herself and the other two digidestons, "are out looking for Mimi and Joe. Mimi wants to go home, so she went off to try and find one, Joe went with her."

"That's unfortanate, because you all need to be together, especially if you want to defeat the Dark Masters." Gennai stated.

"We know," Matt stated.

"Do you?" Matt looked down, "see, it will take all of you to defeat them, you all will play a part in the end."

"What do you mean?" Matt asked.

"There is a new prophecy, in order for it to come true, you all, all nine of you, have to be together." Gennai stated.

"Well, what's the prophecy." Matt wondered.

"Hmm," the wise elder of the digital world was in thought for a while, they wondered if he was considering on telling them. They wondered if they were worthy to hear the prophecy. "I don't know."

The three digidestons and their digimon face palmed at that. "I just know that it involes all of you."

"But I thought there was only one prophecy." Matt stated.

"You also thought that there was only eight of you." The old man countered.

"Yeah that's true." Matt defeatedly stated. The old man chuckled, "well, I just happened to be in the neighborhood, I'll be going now," he turned to leave. As he was leaving he spared them a glance, "and remember you all have to stick together to defeat the Dark Masters." Gennai stated, he then dissapeared into the forest.

"Come on, let's continue looking for Mimi and Joe." Matt started to walk off. Soon Sora and TK were following, with there digimon in tow.

XxX

Mimi was complaining, a lot. Joe was wondering why he followed Mimi, he didn't think it was so he could hear her complain. It was to make sure she was alright, right? Still, he does wish that the others were here, or that he could switch places with someone. Anything to get away from Mimi talking about her feet aching and the lack of shade. Also complaining about how the ground was too hard, wondering why they couldn't be on the beach. Wishing to go home, that was something Joe wanted to do as well. Sure he knows that saving the digital world is important and all, but do they really need him?

"Why does the ground have to be so hard," Mimi scoffed, "why don't they build a shopping mall? I could totally use a new pair of shoes, these are getting too dirty. Speaking of dirty, doesn't the digital world have a maid service or something." Mimi continued to ramble on and on.

Gomamon was growing tired and annoyed with Mimi. "I wish she'd shut up." He mumbled.

"Why can't there be a limo service or so-AHHHH" Mimi's sentince never got finished, for she suddenly fell down a slope on a steep hill.

"Huh, guess wishes do come true." Gomamon commented, with a grin on his seal like face.

"Mimi!" Palmon called as she looked down the slope.

Mimi's decent down the slope was finally done, when she came to a hault at the bottom. "I hate it here!" She screamed.

Joe sighed when he saw Mimi was okay, "well, let's go."

"You can go, I'll stay here and take a nap." Gomamon stated, he started to lay down.

"Gomamon." Joe whined a bit, "come on, it's not going to kill you to help out Mimi."

"How do you know?" the digimon asked.

"Come on Gomamon please." Palmon gave the digimon the puppy dog look.

The seal like digimon sighed, "fine." He got up and went over to Joe. "So how do we get down there?"

"That way." Joe pointed to a path that led down to the end of the slope. He looked out over to where Mimi was, "Mimi, stay there we are coming to get you!" Joe called.

"Hurry up!" She demanded.

"I'm taking my time." Gomamon stated plainly.

"Gomamon be nice." Joe chatised the digimon.

"What?" Gomamon asked, "I can't go that fast anyway."

"You seem to run pretty fast when it comes to meal time." Joe stated.

"Well those are important."

"And what's Mimi?" Palmon asked the digimon.

"Annoying." Gomamon stated with a grin.

"Gomamon." Joe was trying so hard to teach the digimon manners.

It didn't take them long to get down the hill. Taking there way proved to be a safer and much less painful way then the express way down. Had Mimi been paying attention, she would have seen that she was about to walk off a hill side. Luckily it wasn't a cliff side. When they got down there Joe checked on Mimi, luckily she was unharmed, just a few scrapes, nothing serious.

"You gotta pay attention Mimi." Joe scolded the girl, she sighed.

"Thank you Joe." Mimi said once she was standing.

"Hey do you hear that?" Palmon said suddenly.

"Yeah, it sounds like music." Gomamon stated.

"Come on it's this way." Palmon said, she began to lead the wat to the source of the sounds.

When they got closer, Joe and Mimi could hear the music as well. They were pushing through a lot of bushes and tree branches. As they did so, the music grew louder and louder, soon they were out of the foliage. They gasped when they relized where they were.

"It's the Gekomon village." Mimi stated happily.

The music stopped when a Gekomon noticed the two children, he instantly reconized Mimi. He gasped when he did so, "it's princess Mimi!" He called, which got the other Gekomon to cheer. Soon the kids were surronded by the digimon.

Gomamon slapped his own face, _'great, now her ego is going to get rubbed.' _The digimon then sighed, he was not looking forward to this.

**(A/N: I'm sorry to say guys that I will not be uploading any new chapters after this one. My computer is acting up and it only works every so often. This is the first its worked without freezing in a while. It's still too risky for me to type anything new, which is why there are so many errors, once I have a new computer or this one gets fixed I will go back a edit this chapter, I will also go back and re-edit the past few chapters, on the count that I have missed a few important things, so that is at least one thing to look forward too. Luckily I have back ups of this story, so if I have to get a new computer it's no big deal. I'm sorry to my followers, for both this and Naruto's Pokemon Journey, about this new development. The latest chapter for NPJ will be uploaded when two conditions are met. One: when my beta is done with it, he has problems of his own to sort out, and two, if my computer is working well enough, or if I have access to a working computer. But please have faith, this story will continue, it just may take a while. Anyway,**** what did you guys think of the prophecy? Can you guess what it means and what will happen in the end? I know the prophecy itself sounds cruddy, but it's the best I could come up with. I know the fights in here aren't as written as well as NPJ fights, so please bare with me on it. Hope you like the ideas for Naruto's informants. Yes, Naruto will have informants in the sequel, you guys can suggest digimon that can either go undercover, or be his snitches when it comes to certain events. I will consider any idea you give. Also, any ideas for gadgets that I don't use in this story that you give, it might be that I feel like they aren't right for Naruto, or I plan on using them in the sequel. Any suggestions for Naruto and Kari moments, for the sequel I will also take now. I will try to remember them and use them if I see it doable in the sequel. Also, aside to soccer, what other sport do you think Naruto should play? I got a few ideas, but I wouldn't mind hearing your thoughts, let me know. Like with the gadgets, if I can see Naruto playing the sport, I'll use it. See I have a reason for why Naruto is going to be so athletic in the sequel, it will be reveal in the last chapter, as well as a few surprises. Okay, so let me know about gadgets, Naru/Kari moments, a sport or two for Naruto, and the digimon informants. If you are a fan of Pokemon, I have a Naruto and Pokemon fusion sory, I have mentioned it before, Naruto's Pokemon Journey. It's lengthier than this story, but that's because I feel like I have more control over the plot with NPJ than I do with this one, because I staying close to the anime, and I am only adding a few changes to the story to help it in length. Well that's all for now, ttfn. Ta ta for now.)**


	5. Chapter 5 The Final Crest

*******Disclaimer: ****The following is a non-profit fan based story.  
****Naruto is the property of Masashi Kishimoto and TV tokyo.  
Digimon is the property of Akiyoshi Hongo and Fuji TV.  
Please support the official releases.**

***************You can now follow me on Twitter, go to my profile for details.**

**Chapter 5  
****The Final Crest**

Naruto could tell that Kari was getting tired. By the way her shoulders were slumped and by how she was dragging her feet. He could also tell that by how quiet she is that she doesn't want to be a burden. He looked up to the darkening sky, and then let out a sigh. "Okay, we'll stop here and make camp." Naruto stated.

"I can go on." Kari stated, but her body failed her, she soon flopped to the ground. "I'm sorry I'm a burden Naruto-kun." She said, as Naruto helped her into a sitting position.

"No Kari-chan, your no burden, if you wanna stop, we can." He said trying to cheer the girl up. "Here, let's eat then get a fire started okay?" Kari nodded. Naruto brought out one of the protein bars he brought with him from the resistance HQ. He broke it in half and gave a piece to Kari. After eating it, even though it still tasted bland, she felt better. Naruto took another bar out, breaking it in half; he divided it up to the two digimon. They thanked him as they munched away. Naruto then took off his quiver and batons then set them down by his bag.

Soon they had a fire going, and the quartet was relieved to have warmth.

"So how much farther until we get to the desert region?" Kari asked.

"Well, it shouldn't be too far, I'd say another couple hours walk and we'd be there." Kari seemed a bit depressed; Naruto could sense that it was due to her felling like a burden. "But I was getting tired anyway, sorry to make us stop." Naruto stated, trying not to make the girl feel bad. It seemed to work, for she did smile, even though it did seem to be a little bit forced.

Then the faint sound of a twig snapping was heard. Kari didn't hear it, but Naruto, Gatomon, and Wormmon did. The girl was surprised when her three companions stood up suddenly, and then gathered around her in a defensive way. Naruto drew a kunai as well as a trench knife. The bushes in front of them started to rustle, Kari gasped as she tried to calm herself. The two digimon were ready to attack at a moments noticed. Then a green frog like creature with a red spike on its back came out of the bushes and fell forward.

"Wait!" Kari called as she ran to the down digimon, "are you okay?" The creature groaned.

"Come on," Naruto started, "let's bring him close to the fire." The blonde picked the creature up and placed him down gently in front of the fire. The four gathered round the creature. "It's Betamon," Naruto stated.

"Do you know him?" Kari asked, to which Naruto shook his head.

"No, I just know of him." the creature, Betamon, began to stir awake. It opened its eyes to reveal red orbs.

Betamon looked to the two, and then fixed its eyes on Kari, "are you the bearer of light?" The digimon asked.

"Yeah, my name is Kari, this is Naruto-kun we're digidestine, do you need help?" The girl answered, she had a worried look on her face as he inspected the digimon. It was then that Naruto could tell the coloration of the digimon was a bit darker than it should be. He was confused about this, he was about to ask why this was so, but then the digimon spoke up.

"I'm sorry." Before they could ask what he meant, the digimon burst. Instead of data flakes it was a black smoke. It seemed to have come to life as it swallowed the humans and digimon. Naruto soon saw blackness as his consciousness left him.

When Naruto opened his eyes, he saw he was on a beach, only it wasn't sunny. It had gloominess, then anything else. No sun, no coloration to the beach at all. The sand seemed to be a darker coloration then the normal sand. When the blonde sat up he looked around, then his eyes saw Kari lying next to him. He shook her gently to wake the girl, as she came too, she developed a confused look. Sitting up and looking around the girl turned to the blonde beside her, "Naruto-kun, where are we?"

"I don't know, one minute we were in the forest, then that Betamon burst into black smoke." Naruto stopped there, he looked around, and he could see that Wormmon and Gatomon weren't too far away from them. After helping the girl up, they then went over to their partners. "Hey, Wormmon wake up." Naruto stated.

"Gatomon, cat nap's over," Kari shook the digimon awake.

When they opened their eyes, they looked around, "where are we?" Wormmon was the first to ask.

"I don't know," Naruto said, taking in a better look. They were on a beach, but it all seemed to be a bit darker than it should be. The ocean was an almost black color, and the sky was just as dark. "What is this place?" No one answered, for no one knew the answer.

They then heard splashing, Naruto instinctively went for his bow, but found it not to be there. He then realized that he only had his pouches and trench knives. He pulled out his twin knives and readied himself for anything. When they looked around, they saw nothing. Then another splash was heard, this time closer. Naruto turned to the sound, and then saw a group of Divermon walking out of the water. They were coming closer to the group. He moved to put Kari behind him, she didn't object. Naruto got in a defensive stance as the Divermon came closer. It was then he could hear them moaning.

It sounded like they were in pain, but they didn't appear to be hurt. At least not from what Naruto could tell. "What do you want?" Naruto asked but he received no answer. Naruto placed a trench knife away; he then drew a kunai from his pouch. They drew closer, "don't come any closer, stop where you are." Naruto commanded. The digimon didn't seem to listen, Naruto threw a kunai at one, and it imbedded itself into the digimon's gut. However, instead of bursting into data flakes after it fell from the hit, it stood up. Even though it had a kunai in its belly, it was still moving around. He couldn't read their emotions on their faces, which unnerved him a little.

"Uh Naruto-kun, what do we do now?" Kari asked, feeling like she was in one of those movies about undead people. She saw part of one once; her brother Tai was watching it. Even though she only saw a bit of the movie, she still had nightmares for a week cause of it.

"Well, seeing how I hit a vital point and the digimon never went away," Naruto began to ponder, "We could stay and fight, but if I can't destroy one, then I don't think Gatomon or Wormmon will have a chance." He put his arms out to keep Kari protected, "if it was just me and Wormmon, I'd say stay and fight, but it's not. I don't want to risk your safety," he paused, he hated to do this, but there was no other choice. "We should run."

"Running sounds good," Kari commented. Naruto placed his other trench knife away; he then turned to Kari and lifted her up bridal style. Then Wormmon hopped onto the blondes shoulder, Gatomon got ready.

"Run!" Naruto shouted as he took off, with Gatomon keeping pace behind him. They had been running for a while when...

"Naruto-kun, look a cave." the girl in his arms pointed. Naruto decided to run to the cave. He was currently planning on what to do after they got there. He spared a glance behind him; the Divermon seemed to be catching up to him.

"Gatomon, get into Kari's arms." The cat like digimon did so, and then Naruto used the plates on his feet for a burst of speed. He had tunnel vision as he ran for the cave, leaving the weird Divermon in the dust. He started to slow down as he neared the cave, they entered, but still going pretty fast, Naruto tried to slow down. When they came upon a wall, Kari closed her eyes before the impact. Naruto turned around when they were about to collide with the cave wall. He cried out when his back hit the stone. "You okay, Kari-chan?" Naruto asked, although breathlessly.

"Naruto-kun, why did you do that?" Kari asked as she got out of the boys arms. She went to sit next to the boy as he slid down the wall.

"Seemed like a good idea at the time." The boy stated, he tried to get back up, but failed, only causing his back to hurt worse.

"Are you all alright?" A voice asked.

When they looked to the voice, Kari and Gatomon gasped, "Wizardmon?"

"No," The figure in white clothing shook his head, "although I do get confused for one, I am not. I'm Sorcermon."

"Oh, okay." Kari looked to her friend then back to Sorcermon, "my friend is hurt, and we are being chased by weird Divermon." Kari explained.

"Ah yes, those guys, I shall take care of this." the digimon in white clothing then went to the cave entrance. He held up his staff with a snow flake on the top. Suddenly a thick wall of ice appeared in front of the cave entrance. This stopped the weird Divermon, "that should hold them at bay." He walked over to the two humans and their digimon. "Let me see him." Kari moved so Sorcermon could examine the blonde boy, "help me turn him onto his belly." Kari did so, which caused Naruto to cry out in pain.

"I'm sorry Naruto-kun." Kari stated tears appearing in her eyes.

Sorcermon spared a glance at this; he could tell that the girl cared for the boy. He shook it off, he then lifted the blonde boy's shirt and exposed his back. Placing the snowflake of the staff onto the boy's back it began to glow white sending a cooling sensation through the boy. This caused Naruto to sigh in relief. "That should do it." Sorcermon stepped away from the boy.

Naruto sat up, his back felt cold, but a lot better than before. He looked around, and then noticed Sorcermon; he knew who he was, for he was half awake when the digimon healed him. "Thanks," Naruto stated, he then groaned a bit when Kari tackled him.

"You're alright," she said through tears. She hugged the boy tightly, when she heard him groan, she blushed and let go of the boy. "Sorry." She looked down at the ground.

"It's okay," Naruto then turned to Sorcermon, "what is this place?" He had a feeling that the digimon would know.

"The Dark Ocean," he stated, "a place that is neither the real world nor the digital world."

"What was up with those digimon?" Naruto asked, they kinda reminded him of the Edo Tensei.

"They are actual digimon, but can't be taking out by normal attacks." He stated.

"So what do we do then?" Naruto asked, "We can't fight them, and we're sitting ducks in this cave."

"There isn't much you can do." The digimon stated.

Naruto studied the digimon for a moment, a question rising into his mind, "why are you here?"

"I'm a guardian." The digimon stated.

"A guardian of what?" Naruto asked.

"The crest of determination." Naruto gasped at this, could that be his crest?

"What's it doing here in a place like this?" Naruto was curious on the new fact; shouldn't the crest be with him?

"The sovereigns placed it here along with myself to guard it. It's here to await the chosen one of determination, as well as to be safe from the Dark Masters." The digimon stated.

"I believe it is mine." Naruto stated. "I'm Naruto, and this is my partner Wormmon. I'm a digidestine."

"You may be a digidestine, but it is not my choice to give it to you. The crest shall choose its holder." the statement made Naruto a bit upset.

"But I am supposed to be its holder." Naruto argued.

"Are you sure about that?" Naruto was about to answer, but stopped himself. Was he really sure? Was the crest even supposed to be his? "You need your rest, sleep; I will return you to the digital world once I regain my strength." The digimon commanded, once he saw that Naruto didn't have an answer.

Before anything could be said in return to the command, they heard a cracking sound. They turned to see the Divermon attacking the ice wall; they could also see many cracks within it. Soon the ice was fully cracked as the Divermon came in closer. Wormmon chose that time to digivolve, he then picked up the others and flew them outside the cave. Once on the outside, Gatomon digivolved to Angewomon; she tried her attacks on the divermon, but they dodged her arrows. Stingmon tried his luck, but the Divermon seemed to be stronger than the ones he is used to fighting.

Naruto ran out to fight the Divermon in hand to hand. He used the Omni-weapon, changing it into a ninja to. He sliced through the digimon, surprised when it turned to data flakes this time. '_So it has to be a killing blow?_' Naruto jumped back, he placed the Omni-weapon back in his pouch. He then pulled out the new glove he got from Datamon. After placing it on his right hand, yellow lightning started to form in his palm. He stabbed through one, or tried to, the digimon wasn't about to stand still so it could be stabbed. The lightning left the glove, as well as some power.

_'They're tougher then the other Divermon we've faced.' _He heard a scream, it was from Kari. He looked to the girl; he could see that she was being surrounded by Divermon. She had a down Gatomon in her lap. Naruto ran to her side, "Kari-chan!" He cried as he ran for the girl. He was there in an instant to face the Divermon. Just as one was about to throw a punch at Naruto, the digimon then was turned into a block of ice. Naruto turned to see Sorcermon outside the cave his staff still pointed in their direction. "Fall back, Stingmon." Naruto called as he bent down to lift up Kari and her digimon. He then made a beeline for the cave, Stingmon followed closely behind his human partner.

Once they were inside the cave, Sorcermon erected another wall of ice. When the Divermon tried to attack it, they were turned to ice. They must have grown a brain, because the group soon left the cave entrance and went back into the water. Sorcermon sighed; he left the wall up just in case. He then faced Naruto, "tell me boy, why did you still fight? You must have known you were outnumbered, so why?"

Naruto's face grew serious, "I never run, in less there is no other choice, and I'd rather die than leave a friend behind." Sorcermon could see the burning fire in the blonde's eyes.

"Could it be?" He mumbled.

"Huh?" Naruto asked.

Sorcermon didn't answer; instead he went over to a cave wall. He held his staff against it, after the snow flake on the top glowed white for a moment, a slot popped out. It came out of the cave wall, which was strange. Inside the slot was a small black box.

When Sorcermon picked up the box, he felt it vibrate a bit, the vibration increased as he neared the blonde. He was now studying the blonde, as if pondering something. Then he lifted the box up to eye level. When he opened it, a small square object shot out of the box, it stopped in front of Naruto's face. "The crest _is_ for you." Sorcermon stated a bit shocked.

Naruto was shocked too, not just because he finally found his crest, but because of the symbol for determination. The symbol looked exactly like the Konoha village symbol. It was the same spiraling leaf that was once etched on his old head band. He couldn't believe it, was this the work of the sovereigns? He didn't know the answer, but he had a feeling it did involve the godly creatures. He grabbed the small square crest, and then placed it within the locket; he stared at it for a moment.

"You finally found your crest, Naruto-kun." Kari stated happily.

"Yeah, I finally got my crest!" Naruto cheered.

"Congratulations, now I will send you back." Sorcermon stated.

"You can do that?" Wormmon asked.

"Yes," He held up his staff, an ice mirror suddenly formed. They could see their camp within the mirror.

"Thanks Sorcermon." Naruto stated, giving the digimon a nod of thanks.

"Will we ever see you again?" Kari asked.

"If it is fated, so it shall be." The digimon stated, sounding a little too similar to Neji to Naruto.

The group waved a final farewell to the guardian of the crest, and then walked through the mirror. "Now the prophecy is in motion." The digimon stated, walking into the darkness of the cave.

XxX

An ice mirror showed up near an abandon camp, out of the mirror came two children and two digimon. Naruto looked around the camp; it was still intact almost as if they never left. "Well, at least nothing happened to our camp." The blonde stated.

"Naruto-kun, why do you think we were sent to that place?" Kari asked, shivering a bit at the memory of the event.

"I don't know, Kari-chan." Naruto thought for a moment, "other than to receive my crest, I can't think of why we went there."

"Who do you think brought us there?" the barer of light pondered.

"I don't know," Naruto stated, but he was thinking of something, but banished the thought.

"What do you think those, weird digimon wanted?" The girl questioned.

"I don't know," Naruto stated, _'but I have a feeling.' _He was studying Kari, who was checking on Gatomon. The cat digimon was still tired from the fight she had with the weird digimon. _'But why would they be after Kari? Were they sent by the Dark Masters? I don't know, but I have a feeling it isn't over.' _Naruto turned away from the girl to inspect his own partner.

"Hey you okay Wormmon?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, Naruto," the digimon's voice lowered to a whisper, "why do you think they were after Kari?"

"I don't know, but I have a weird feeling that it isn't over." Naruto looked towards the girl for a moment then back to Wormmon. Naruto didn't want to go to a world where the digimon there were harder to kill then MetalSeadramon. He shrugged it off though, "Let's try not to worry about that too much, its best if we just forget about what happened there and look on the bright side." He held up the crest locket, "I got my crest." The boy grinned as his new crest shined in the light of the fire.

"Let's head to bed now, we still need to try and find the others." Naruto stated while standing up.

XxX

The next day, Naruto and Kari were finally in the desert region. As soon as they saw the sand they let out a sigh of relief. All they had to do now was to find Tai and Izzy, but that is more of a challenge then fighting a group of champions.

"Naruto-kun, looking for my brother and Izzy is going to be like trying to find a needle in a hay stack." The young barer of light pointed out.

"Well, Kari-chan, you know how to find a needle in a hay stack?" At the shake of the girls head, the blonde continued, "with a magnet." Naruto laughed at the girls confused look, "Come on, it's around here somewhere." The blonde started to walk off in a seemingly random direction.

"What is?" The brown hair girl asked, following the blonde boy.

"A drop off point for my desert informants. With the word out on the other digidestine, my informants will let me know of their whereabouts." Kari looked around, but all she could see was rocks and desert.

"Where is it the drop off point?" The girl questioned.

Naruto chuckled, "don't worry, we're close." Before she could ask what he meant he suddenly stopped at a random boulder. She didn't get to ask him what was up, for he started to poke certain points on the bolder. Then he ended the display by placing his hand, palm down, on the face of the large rock. A compartment opened; inside the small space was a yellow colored folder.

Naruto pressed a random spot on the rock, and the compartment closed. He then opened the folder to read the contents. "Ha, last time to be seen is earlier this morning. At factory 003, huh, Must've rebuilt it." Naruto mumbled the last part. "I know where that is, come on let's go, if the digimon digivolve we'll get there in time." Naruto then took out a silver lighter, something he had gotten from Leomon, then flipped the top open and drew a flame on the lighters wick. With the flame he was able to set the folder on fire. It soon burned to ashes; Kari had a strong look of confusion. Naruto chuckled, "it's routine, you know, so the Dark Masters don't find out what I'm doing." The blonde then led the group to where Tai and Izzy should be. Once there digimon digivolved, they set off with Stingmon and Naruto in the lead.

The desert zipped by them as they flew through the air; Naruto was on constant look out, making sure that none of the minions of the Dark Masters find them. He didn't want to get into another battle. Sure the last battle they had was a pretty one sided, due to the enemy being similar to the undead. Still, he wanted to just find the others, and get them to safety. Then he and his partner would take out the Dark Masters, somehow. "Kari-chan." Naruto spoke up over the roar of wind zipping by them.

"Yes, Naruto-kun?" The brown haired girl asked, also trying to talk over the roars of the wind.

"Will you keep the fact that I am from another world a secret from the others?" He had a pleading look that was unbecoming of him.

"Why don't you want them to know?" She asked.

"It's complicated, and I feel that there really is no point in them knowing." He stated.

"Are you sure?" the blonde nodded, "okay, well I will keep your secret Naruto-kun; I promise I won't tell the others or anyone."

"Thank you." Naruto seemed relieved.

"Naruto, we are approaching the factory." Stingmon announced, which broke the blonde out of his thoughts.

He looked out into the distance; he could make out a battle. He could barely make out MetalGreymon and MegaKabuterimon. He could also see about four big digimon, and one really big digimon. "They're in trouble." Naruto stated. He then turned to look at Angewomon, "take Kari-chan to safety, and stay there until the fight is over or I come for you."

"No, I want to go with you." Kari tried to argue.

"No!" The blonde practically shouted, "no, Kari-chan, I will not risk your safety."

"But my brother." She meekly stated.

"I will save your brother and Izzy, just trust me, okay?" He gave her his usual fox like grin.

Kari blushed a bit, but nodded. She and Angewomon broke off from the formation they had with Naruto. They soon landed behind a boulder, where they could see the action, but stay out of it.

Naruto breathed a sigh of relief; he then slipped on the glove like gadget that Datamon had made for him. "Let's show that Dark Master our new toy." Stingmon nodded, and then he raced off towards the fighting.

XxX

"Agumon, try to warp digivolve." Tai shouted when he saw that his digimon's ultimate form was doing no good against the other ultimate level digimon. The small yellow digimon dug deep, but couldn't find the energy to digivolve.

"I-I can't Tai." The digimon sadly stated.

"Did you forget how?" Tai asked.

"Tai, he's out of energy, I don't think he could go to champion." Izzy stated.

"Come on Agumon, please try." Tai pleaded.

"Is the puny digimon out of power?" Machinedramon began to laugh at the two digidestine. Suddenly something struck his back, "what the-

**BOOM**

The explosion was enough to send him forward, but not do any type of permanent damage. The Dark Master turned to see a humanoid insect flying straight for him. He fired one of his cannons at the champion level, but the digimon disappeared from sight. He appeared above him while dropping a small blonde eight year old.

Naruto held his right glove covered hand back. Soon a ball of energy started to form, then began to grow in size. The ball was roughly half the size of the blonde, he thrust the hand forward making contact with the mega's head. "Odama Rasengan." It held enough force to send the Dark Master to the ground.

Before Naruto made the hit, Stingmon began to give MegaKabuterimon some assistance. Well it was more like MegaKabuterimon giving Stingmon assistance. However they fought, the two soon took out the four ultimate digimon before the Dark Master recovered.

Naruto glared at the Dark Master, he pulled out the hilt to the Raijin no Ken and then he activated the lightning bladed weapon. When the mega recovered, Naruto brought the sword forward ready to attack. "Give up Machinedramon, leave now and I won't destroy you today."

This caused the Dark Master to start laughing boastfully, "You think you can defeat me with that yellow toothpick?"

Naruto's glare turned to a smirk, his answer was to jump higher than he could ever before, thanks to the metal plates on his shoes. He landed on the mega's head, all the while sticking to the digimon. While the mega tried to shake the blonde off, Naruto was making his way to the base of the digimon's neck. This was the mega's weak point. Once at the spot, Naruto impaled the yellow lightning sword into the weak spot. He then jumped into the air and was caught by Stingmon. "Now leave or the next blow will be the finisher."

Machinedramon was in more pain then he ever thought possible. Not only was the yellow sword powerful enough to do some massive damage, it was thrust into his weakest spot. He struggled to get up, but the digimon soon activated his jets and began to take off. "You win this time, you blonde street rat, next time I won't hesitate to _kill _you." He took off after making the threat, or promise.

Naruto deactivated the sword, he checked the energy level's on both the sword, and the glove. The glove was completely out of energy, and the Raijin no Ken was almost out of energy. If he planned to take on the Dark Masters alone, he'd have to stop by HQ to get the energy of the two weapons replenished. However, right now he needed to gather the other digidestine and get them to safety. "Come." he stated while walking towards a set of boulders.

"Wait, where's Kari?" Before Naruto could answer a small girl ran passed him and flung herself into the arms of the brown haired boy.

"I was so worried about you Tai." Kari stated while crying.

"Me? I was worried about you." Tai, took a deep breath, he had to keep his cool. "Kari, why did you take off like that?"

"I didn't want Naruto-kun to be out by himself." The girl added.

Tai let out an aggravated breath, _'now this blonde has gotten Kari to get a crush on him.' _His face then turned serious. "Come on, we gotta find the others."

"No, I'll find the others, you three and your digimon are going back to HQ where you'll be safe." Naruto stated making his way towards the small group.

"Look kid, thanks for keeping Kari safe, but I think we'll be fine." He turned to the other two, "come on guys let's go."

"No, like I said, I am taking you and your digimon, back to headquarters where you'll be safe." Naruto stated once again.

"Uh, look kid, I don't know where you are from, but I am the leader here, and I say _we,_" he gestured to the other two digidestine, "are going to look for the others."

"Ha, some leader, you can't even keep your team together. Now you all are going back to HQ willingly, or I take you by force." Naruto stated while glaring at the taller boy.

"Go ahead and try it, I dare ya." The blonde disappeared from sight, and then the world went black for Tai.

"Tai!" Agumon was about to help his partner, but felt a sudden pain in the back of his neck. "Goodnight." the yellow digimon stated before passing out.

"So what will it be brainiac?" Naruto asked the red haired boy.

"Uh, we'll go willingly." Izzy stated, not wanting to incur the wrath of the young blonde.

Naruto was about to speak, but felt sudden pain in his face, he turned his head back around to face his attacker. He only saw the angry brown eyes of Kari. "Why did you do that?"

"Hey, he dared me to remember?" She still glared.

"Well you didn't have to enjoy it so much." Naruto chuckled a bit.

"Well, let's get going, the sooner I get you all back to HQ, the sooner I can look for the others." Naruto stated, taking the leadership role.

"Well, I'm coming with you to get the others." Kari stated.

"No, you are staying at HQ until the Dark Masters are defeated." Naruto argued.

"No, I'm coming with you." She glared at the blonde, she even crossed her arms.

"Fine, you can come with me. Can we get going now?" Naruto gave in, not just because Kari gave him a glare that promised pain if he didn't listen, but for another reason. That being the fact the Dark Masters could be on their way towards the small group to try and defeat them. So the only way to get out of their as soon as possible was to agree to Kari's demands. The blonde turned to the red headed genius, "can your digimon maintain his ultimate form?"

"I believe so, why?" Izzy queried.

"Okay, the reason is 'cause we need a ride to HQ. Me and Stingmon will lead you their through the air, but eventually we will have to go on foot." Izzy nodded. The ultimate digimon lowered itself to carry Izzy, Kari, Gatomon, Tai, and Agumon. "Okay big guy, just follow us." He received what appeared to be a nod from the giant insect digimon. "Let's go Stingmon." The group soon took off for the digimon resistance headquarters.

XxX

Tai and Agumon, the two woke up during the trip to HQ, along with Izzy and his partner, were in awe by the sheer size of the digimon resistance headquarters. Their heads were constantly turning this way and that, just to take it all in. The size of the hall, the number of digimon that were all around them; it was all amazing to them.

"Welcome to HQ." Naruto stated, he started heading towards an area, the others were following him. He was heading towards Datamon's lab to see if the machine digimon had any good gadgets for him or not. "Hey Datamon, what's up?"

"Datamon?!" Tai shouted. "What's he doing here?"

"Oh, that's right." Naruto realized that the other digidestine didn't know of Datamon's switch to the good side. "Datamon's on our side now, he's the one who made all my weapons. The Mon's a genius."

Datamon held up a metal hand towards the bearer of courage, "Sorry about last time we met, hope you can forgive me."

Tai was shocked that the once evil genius was now apologizing to him; he soon decided to take the offered hand. "Sure, Datamon."

"So Datamon, what do you have for me today?" Naruto asked the genius, while rubbing his hands together.

"Glad you asked kid, this way." Naruto nodded, he followed the digimon further into his lab.

"I also need to recharge the glove and the Raijin no Ken." Naruto stated as he followed the digimon.

"No problem, so I take it they were useful to you?" Datamon asked.

"Oh yeah, they were. I was able to send Puppetmon and Machinedramon both running with the Raijin no Ken alone." Naruto chuckled, as did Datamon.

"Glad to hear that they are being used so successfully, but I didn't think they would be used up so soon." Datamon mention to the young digidestine.

"Oh, it's a" he looked towards Kari, who shivered at the thought of the Dark Ocean. "It's a long story for another time, so any new gadgets? Were you able to make that one shocking bomb I asked you about?"

Datamon seemed to nod his head enthusiastically, "Yep, I sure was, but I was only able to make ten of them for now, so careful how you use them, okay?" Naruto nodded, "Okay, now let's see, where did I put them?" The machine Digimon was looking around for the objects mentioned. "Ah, here they are." He held up a tiny ball, it was roughly the size of a golf ball. Black mostly, with little gold circles on the sides. "Electro-bombs, they send out a paralyzing shock similar to Kabuterimon's Electro Shocker." He handed the blond the small orb, "give it a shot kid."

Naruto looked to the dummy that he usually uses new gadgets on, cocking his arm back; he threw the small orb at the dummy. In just a few seconds after hitting the practice dummy, a powerful electric shock came from the ball. It had opened up where the golden circles were and released the held electricity. "Damn, Datamon that was better than I expected." Naruto commented. He saw shocked looks on everyone's faces, especially Izzy and Tentomon's.

"That's not all," Naruto gave a disbelieving look at the genius digimon, "I got one more gadget for you, I was only able to make one and I haven't tested it yet 'cause it's too dangerous." He handed the blond a grenade.

"A grenade?" Naruto asked confused.

"Not exactly, see that is the IFB, or Ice Fire Bomb. What it does is that it sticks to an enemy and releases a blue flame, only instead of burning the victim it freezes them instantly. But be careful, don't be near it when it goes, otherwise you could freeze as well, just by touching the flame." The digimon explained the new device.

"So how does it work?" Naruto asked looking over the bomb.

"All you have to do is press the white button on top," he pointed to the button, "throw it at an enemy and bam, instantly frozen."

Naruto was about to press the button, when he was stopped by Datamon, "Don't use it, not only is it the only one, but if you do it in a confined space like this then you'll kill us all."

"What do you mean?" Izzy was the one to speak up.

Datamon looked to the short genius, "well instead of fuel that the flames burn through, its liquid nitrogen, specially made to be burned though when the bomb goes off. So not only will the flames freeze anyone who touches it, but breathing in the smoke will cause your lunges to freeze, therefore," he took his thumb and moved it across his neck.

"Does it even work like that?" Naruto asked.

"In theory, it does, but do you really want to be the test subject to find out?" Naruto shook his head, "that's what I thought. You only get one shot with this one, its way too dangerous to really test, so in theory it will work."

"Wait, hold on, you don't even know if it will work or not?" Naruto asked in shock.

"Kid, has anything that I made _not _worked?" Datamon asked with a look of disbelief. "It's really dangerous to test in a confined space, especially if my theory is correct. Just push the button, give it a throw, and pray to Fanglonmon that it works." Datamon walked off, "oh I see you are almost out of arrows, you know where to refill right?"

Naruto nodded, "I also need my glove and the Raijin no Ken recharged."

Datamon nodded his head, "sure thing, give them to me and I'll charge them up for ya while you refill your quiver." Naruto handed Datamon the glove and the sword handle. He then put the Electro-bombs and the IFB in his right pouch for later use.

XxX

Naruto came to the front entrance of the headquarters; following behind him was Wormmon and Kari along with Gatomon. Even against his protests the girl just would not take no for an answer. It was the other four beings that upset the blonde at the moment. "I told you that you can't come."

"If Kari is going out there then I'm coming with, plus you can't stop us." Tai stated, taking his role as the big brother seriously.

"Naruto, you can't take on the Dark Masters on your own." Izzy put in his two cents.

Naruto sighed heavily, "Fine, you two can come, but I am not responsible for what happens to you two." With that Naruto lead the way out of the headquarters and into the hot blistering dessert.

The winds were blowing hard, kicking up sand everywhere to where neither of the children could see. Both Naruto and Tai had to put on their goggles to see, Naruto was leading Kari by holding her hand. Izzy was grasping Tai's shirt, the digimon were also having a hard time. "We can barely see through this sand storm!" Tai shouted over the roars of the wind.

"I know!" Naruto shouted in response. '_Man, how can we get through this?_' Then an idea hit him. '_It's worth a try._'

"Why did you stop?!" Tai asked over the winds.

"Izzy, have Tentomon digivolve!" Naruto shouted the command over the winds.

"Uhm, okay." Izzy stated, but wasn't heard due to the winds. "Tentomon, digivolve." Izzy shouted. Soon the small bug digimon, transformed into a giant beetle like digimon.

"Okay; Izzy, Tai, and Agumon, I want you guys to ride on Kabuterimon!" Naruto shouted, "Fly high above the storm!" Scooping up the three passengers, Kabuterrimon flew up high. "Wormmon, you digivolve now!" Wormmon nodded, Stingmon appeared in the worm digimon's pace. "Kari, grab Gatomon!" Naruto instructed, the girl followed, when she did Naruto scoop the girl up into his arms. He was then grabbed by Stingmon and was flown high above the storm, to meet up with the others.

"Uhm, good plan." Tai stated. They were now high above the storm of the dessert, so they didn't have to talk as loud.

"Thanks, alright you guys follow us, Stingmon, take us to the forest area, that's where the others were last spotted." The digimon nodded and flew off for the area to search for the other digidestine.

**(A/N: Well, done with the fifth chapter. A couple people to thank, first off its XInsanityXAreolusXShadowwind X for the idea of the IFB and the Electro-bombs. Also was the only one to take a guess at the prophecy, he's close. Thanks to Bear Templar for the idea to use the Dark Ocean, to answer the question that some will most likely ask, yes both Naruto and Kari will have a connection to the Dark Ocean. Thanks also to HikaruWinter for the kind review and praise for the choice of digimon for Naruto. Sorry for the long wait everyone, I have been bombarded with ideas for the sequel to this and few ideas for this story. So it's been hard to really come up with new filler stuff for this chapter. But keep the positive reviews coming, they help motivate me to write faster and get the chapters out as soon as possible. Now you may have notice that there are fewer errors in this chapter compared to previous chapters. Well I had gotten a new computer and with it I got the latest version of Microsoft Office Home and Student with it. Let me tell ya, the spell and grammar check on this thing is _amazing_. I'm actually slowly going back to previous chapters and using it to fix all my errors. So be sure to check the other chapters every so often to see if they have been edited. From now on any ideas for gadgets for Datamon to make will probably be used in the sequel, if I can see Naruto using the gadgets. I will also take ideas for filler chapters or filler inside regular chapters, like funny moments, or fluffy moments, whatever, now as well will b used for the sequel. The story is progressing to where the end should be near, I hope. Well be sure to check out my other stories and leave a review if you'd like. Ttfn, ta ta for now.)**


	6. Chapter 6 Determination

***Disclaimer: The following is a non-profit fan based story.  
****Naruto is the property of Masashi Kishimoto and TV Tokyo.  
****Digimon is the property of Akiyoshi Hongo and Fuji TV.  
****Please support the official releases.**

***You can now follow me Facebook and Twitter, go to my profile for details.**

******Chapter 6  
****Determination**

The forested area of the digital world was uncharacteristically quiet. The sun was high and not a sound was heard, no sounds of bugs, no sounds of birds of any kind. It was all too quiet for Naruto to feel comfortable. He was looking around, just waiting for something or someone to come out of the shadows. He was on high alert, only due to his 'years' of ninja experience. The last time it was quiet and his guard was down the demon brothers attacked. Learn from ones mistakes, that was the lesson he brought with him to the digital world. The multiple mistakes he made in his old world is what he brought with him into this new world. He then thought about why he was considering his world as his 'old world'. That led his attention to the girl that he knew was the reason for him to even think of his world as the 'old world.'

A twig snapped, and Naruto was already in a stance with his trench knives drawn and at the ready. His stance was also a protective one, for Kari was behind him. His eyes were darting around the edge of the forest where he heard the sound from. His muscles were tight, his stare hard and focused. Wormmon was also by the blonds side, waiting for an attack.

"What is it?" Tai questioned from his spot behind Naruto, he started to move Kari to the back of the group.

"Shh," Naruto shushed the boy, Tai didn't questioned it, Naruto strained his ears trying to focus, looking for any kind of sound that may occur after the first. But nothing happened. His eyes were still focused on the edge of the forest. Nothing, there wasn't anything coming towards them or anyone hiding. He closed his eyes to calm himself, '_I need to relax a little, I'm too high strung._'

His eyes widen when he heard a whistling noise, "Everyone, down NOW!" Naruto lept for Kari and brought her down beneath him as he tried to cover her from an attack. The others ducked as soon as Naruto announced to do so. They were lucky, but a tree was not, a large hammer struck the tree and caused it to fall.

"Awe man, I missed," came an almost childlike voice that they all knew too well.

Naruto stood and directed a hard cold stare at the mega before him. "Puppetmon." He spat the name out as if it were venom. '_I don't really want to deal with this guy, I was hoping we could avoid him until I knew where the others were._' He looked to the others who were behind him. '_I can't provoke him either, he may take his anger out on the others,_' he grounded his teeth, '_I can't fight _and _defend the others._' He relaxed a little as an idea came to mind, '_Sorry Kari-chan._' He turned and faced the others, "You guys get out of here, go and find the others." He bent down to Wormmon to tell him something only he would hear. "Take them to the drop off point in the forest."

"But what about you?" Wormmon asked his partner.

"I'll stay behind and hold him off, I'll catch up to you guys later." Naruto gave a reassuring grin.

"But, you'll need my help." Wormmon announced.

"No, Kari-chan and the others need your help now." Naruto gave him a hard stare, telling him that he would not back down.

"Fine," the digimon sighed out, "but hurry."

Naruto gave a nod, he stood to face Puppetmon, his trench knives at the ready. "Get out of here now!"

"But what about you?" Kari asked with watery eyes.

"Kari-chan, go I'll catch up later." Naruto spared her a soft glance.

"No I won't leave you." She ran up to hug Naruto from behind, eyes were shedding tears now.

"Tai, take Kari-chan and get out of here." He gave a pleading look to the older boy.

"Okay," Tai went to grab Kari, who was struggling to hold on to Naruto. "Come on Kari, Naruto will be fine."

"No I won't go, I won't." She was pulled off of the blond boy, but she was still struggling with fresh tears rolling down her cheeks.

"You'll catch up to us right?" Izzy asked, Naruto gave a nod, his attention back on the mega. The short genius ran to catch up with the others.

"See you soon." Wormmon stated before digivolving to Stingmon then flying off to catch up to the others..

"No, Naruto!" Kari was still struggling and screaming now. "NARUTO!"

"Your friends are leaving you behind to die." Puppetmon stated, gripping his hammer tighter at the thought of fighting the blonde with no interference.

"I'll be catching up to them soon enough." Naruto stated.

"Hn," Puppetmon grinned before frowning, that soon turned to a glare. "I'll make you pay for what you did to my house."

Naruto chuckled a little, "You're still on about that?"

"That was my fun house." Puppetmon stated.

"The fun part about it was when I blew it up, how many times was that?" Naruto began to take upon a thoughtful look before grinning. "Oh right, three."

"I'll make you pay!" Puppetmon roared. He swung hammer aiming to smash the blond. He smirked when the hammer came down.

"Geez that was a joke, not a dick," Puppetmon turned to the voice in shock, "don't take it so hard."

The mega of the forest grew angry, "Ahh!" With the battle cry he swung his hammer again, only to miss. What was worst was that the blond was now standing on the hammer.

"Man, you seriously need to work on your aim." Puppetmon growled then lifted the hammer, but Naruto jumped off it first.

"Hold still so I can smash you!" Puppetmon roared swinging his hammer around.

Naruto kept dodging the hammer strikes, "where's the fun in, whoa!" A strike almost struck the blond, but he manages to get away by the skin of his teeth. "You almost got me there." He saw that the mega was now breathing hard; he took the time to go through his options. '_I can't use the Raijin no Ken, I may need it later, so I have to save the energy. I could use the glove, but that would take up too much energy as well._' He then remembered something from his last visit to Datamon. '_The IFB, it'd be perfect to use, open area, no one around. If it hits that should give me enough time to catch up to the others._' Naruto put his trench knives away and reached into his weapon pouch. '_I hope my aim is as good as I claim it to be._' He pulled out the IFB and held it at his side, "well, it's been fun Puppetmon, but I have to catch up with the others now."

"I'm not just going to let you leave, I still have to destroy you!" Puppetmon roared.

"Geez man, you need to chill out," the blond smirked, "this might help." He activated the IFB and threw it towards Puppetmon. He jumped away to give himself some distance.

The bomb struck the mega and stuck to his body, "what's this?" Puppetmon tried to pull it off of himself, but couldn't get it to budge.

Naruto's smirk faded, '_it should have gone off by now. Is this a dud?_' Suddenly the bomb went off, and the surrounding area was covered in blue flames, even the mega. As the flames began to die down, ice started to take their place. Soon the area around the mega was covered in ice, along with Puppetmon as well.

Naruto began to walk towards the mega, the smirk back in place. '_Sorry I doubted you Datamon._' His hands were in his pockets and his muscles were loose and relaxed. "Stay frosty splinter butt." Naruto placed a black disk like object on the ice; he gave the mega a mock salute and ran off to catch up with the others. As he was running he pulled out the detonator to the bomb he left on the ice. He didn't know if it would break the ice freeing the mega, or destroying him. Either way he only cared about catching up to the others. The detonator had great range, so he thought of using it only when they found the others, '_That will give us enough time to regroup and get out of here on the off chance that the Puppet is down for good. Of course that's _if _my luck holds out._' He placed the device back into his pouch and continued to catch up with the others.

XxX

"We have to go back for him." Kari demanded, she was about to head in the direction they had come from.

"No Kari it's too dangerous." Tai grabbed his sister's shoulders pinning her in her spot.

"Let me go!" Kari shouted sending a glare towards her older brother.

Despite the glare Tai held his ground against his sister. "Kari, he will be fine. Naruto can take care of himself."

"Your brother's right." Wormmon stated, he had just de-digivolved from his champion form, opting to wait on his blonde partner before they do anything. They had gotten to the drop off point pretty quickly with using the flying digimon, his champion form included. "Naruto can take of himself, he's manage to last for almost three months in the digital world."

"Uhm, how is that possible?" Tai asked, "If he got here around the same time as we left, we were only gone for a few days."

"Well, that's simple to answer," Tentomon started, "with the way the digital is now, due to the Dark Masters, the time frame from your world and the digital world is all out of whack. A month or so is only like a couple of days in your world."

"I guess that makes sense." Tai stated, "so how did Naruto get so good at the bow and with his other weapons."

"He practiced, plus where he comes from he is a natural at those things." Wormmon stated, he knew Kari would talk, but he didn't want Tai asking questions and demanding answers.

"Are you talking about me? 'Cause my ears are burning." A voice stated from the trees, dropping down from a high branch was the blonde that the group were just talking about.

"Naruto-kun!" Kari embraced the blonde in a hug.

"It's good to see you too-" He was cut off by a hard slap across his face, shocked eyes stared back at teary eyes.

"You could have died. Why did you do that?" Kari was crying in the blondes shoulder. "I don't want to lose you, you're a great friend, please don't do that ever again." The last part was barely a whisper, but the blonde heard.

"I won't, and you're a great friend too, Kari-Chan." Naruto hugged her back, but when he noticed a glare upon him, he looked up to see Tai glaring at the boy hugging his little sister. Naruto broke the hug, upsetting the girl a bit, but started to talk so that Kari couldn't protest. "Let's find out where the others are."

"Yeah, let's." Tai grumbled as he continued to glare at the blonde.

Ignoring the glare, Naruto walked up to what seemed like another tree. The others, aside to Wormmon, looked at the scene with confusion. Before anyone could ask why the blonde began to press the bark in random places, he then placed his hand upon the bark. What shocked all, except for Kari, Gatomon, and Wormmon, a compartment door opened up out of the bark. Naruto reached in and pulled out a file, after which the door closed and the tree looked normal again. "Let's see," Naruto began to read the file, their was also pictures with in the envelope. Black and white pictures of Mimi dressed as a princess, with a crown and everything, Joe looking worried, and even a shot of Matt with Sora and TK. "Well, it seems that they are all together. Matt managed to find Mimi and Joe, there all in the Gekomon village." Naruto read on, "Hmm, it seems that Puppetmon deployed his troops upon the village, but Mimi and Joe manage to take care of them. Let's see," He read on trying to figure out if there was any data on where they were last scene. "Ah, here we go," Naruto began to read aloud, "they were last seen headed towards the desert region. Uh oh," Naruto stated.

"What, what's 'uh oh'?" Tai asked. The boy was getting impatient.

"Machinedramon is setting a trap for them. According to this he is luring them into an old abandon town, using false information that you guys are there. According to this they are headed that way, they're walking into a trap." Naruto stated, a little bit dramatically, it still caused the others to gasp in shock.

"We gotta get to them before they walk right into the trap." Tai, stated starting to head off towards the desert region.

"Okay, but before we do that," Naruto reached into one of his pouches and pulled out a rectangular device. He pressed the button on the device; they all could hear a loud explosion from off in the distance. This caused a large group of small flying digimon to fly away from the blast zone. Naruto looked around, and was a bit disappointed at the fact that the forest area was still intact. "Damn, splinter butt is stronger than I thought; still I doubt he will be bothering us for a while."

"What are you talking about?" Tai asked, staring at the blonde boy with confusion on his face.

"Nothing, let's get going." Naruto looked towards Izzy, "you think you can give Tai and Agumon a lift?"

"Sure." Izzy nodded, with that Tentomon digivolved, along with Gatomon and Wormmon. The three flyers started to head off towards where the file pointed. Naruto left the file to burn on some rocks before they took off.

XxX

Naruto observed the area with a keen eye, next to him was Tai using his mini telescope. They were searching the terrain for the other digidestine. Naruto knew of where the factory was that the trap was going to be. There was only two ways to get to the factory, so they decided to split up, two at each point keeping an eye out. Before Naruto could say who goes where, Tai decided to have Izzy and his sister take the back way to the factory, while he and Naruto took the front. Naruto figured he'd find out the reason the older boy decided to do things this way.

"Naruto," Tai tried for the blondes attention.

"Yeah?" Naruto answered looking toward the brunet boy.

"When you were alone with my sister, did you do anything to her?" Tai asked.

Naruto sputtered a bit, also giving the boy a disbelieving look. "The hell man, I'm eight."

"What?" Tai thought about what he had asked, "No, God no, that's not what I meant. I mean did you do anything to hurt her?"

"Why the hell would I do that?" Naruto gave the boy another disbelieving look, only with less shock and horror.

"I hardly know anything about you, sorry, but I'm her older brother I'm just looking out for her." Tai reasoned his earlier question.

Naruto sighed as he looked to the boy once again. "Tai, listen I wouldn't do anything to hurt Kari, and I would do anything to keep her safe." The blonde gave the boy a serious look, Tai could tell that Naruto was being serious about his words.

"You mean that?" Tai asked, just for more reassurance.

"Yeah, I never go back on my word it's my ni-" He stopped himself before he gave to much away, "It's what I try to live by." Naruto was glad the boy didn't question his pause.

"Thanks, good to know I'm not the only one that cares about her safety." Tai stated, causing Naruto to laugh a bit.

"Yeah, but she is really bull headed, I swear I tried several times to get her to stay out of harms way. I gave in, but that's just 'cause I knew she'd just follow me." Tai laughed a bit and nodded.

"Believe me she's been like that her whole life." Tai sighed after the light laugh. "So, do you like her?"

The comment caused Naruto sputter again, a blush upon his face, he looked at the boy next to him. "What? No, well yeah she's a great friend." Naruto tried to play it off. Tai only shook his head at him.

"It's okay, at least I know you would keep her safe." Tai stated turning back to look at the desert.

"You can count on it." Naruto too went back to looking over the terrain.

Agumon gave a look at Wormmon, "So, do you like cupcakes?" It was a bit of an odd question, to Wormmon it was. The bug like digimon could only shrug, he didn't know what cupcakes were let alone if he likes them or not.

"I see something." Tai states, he handed Naruto the mini telescope. "To the left, over there." He pointed in the direction.

Naruto took the telescope; he peered through it to see what he could see. He definitely saw something, it looked like a large dot, but focusing on it Naruto could tell it was a group of people. "That's gotta be them." Naruto handed the telescope back to the boy.

"I know, let's tell Izzy and Kari." Tai placed the small device inside his pocket.

"Wormmon." Naruto turned to his partner, the digimon nodded. After glowing for a bit his form was replaced by Stingmon. "Let's go." Tai nodded, Naruto got on Stingmon's back while Tai and Agumon were carried within the digimon's arms. Stingmon soon took off heading for where Kari and Izzy were.

XxX

"Matt, Sora, TK!" Tai shouted as he and the others came flying in on MegaKabuterimon. The three that were called out to looked up, as did Mimi and Joe.

"Hey, you're all right!" Sora shouted out to them waving her arms about to get there attention.

The group landed and Naruto and Wormmon stood off to the side to watch them as they went through there reunion. He smiled a bit enjoying how happy they were to see each other again, even Kari was visiting with TK. The scene of that kind of tugged at his heart a bit, he didn't know what that was. He shook his head to get rid of those thoughts, he didn't feel like he belonged there anyway with them. He turned and started to walk off. "Let's go Wormmon." Naruto said in a low voice, his eyes were focused on the old factory.

"Okay," Wormmon didn't question his partner on why he wanted to go, he felt the same in a way, as if he didn't belong with the group. He glowed a bit before he turned into Stingmon, he picked up Naruto and flew off towards the old factory.

"Wait, Naruto-kun, where are you going?" Kari's shout went on deaf ears, the blonde didn't turn to see her or even wave.

"He's heading towards the old factory." Gatomon stated.

"Wait I thought you guys were in trouble there." Matt questioned them.

"Well, I'll tell you on the way there, let's go guys." Tai stated as the group took off towards the factory.

When Naruto landed in the front of the factory, Stingmon went back to Wormmon and came to rest upon the blondes shoulders. He was a bit tired anyway, with all the flying around he has been doing as of late. Naruto started to walk towards the old factory, keeping his eyes peeled for any kind of an ambush. There were no signs yet, but that didn't mean it wasn't going to happen.

"Naruto look, over there." Wormmon pointed off towards the right with one of his legs. When Naruto looked towards the direction, he saw Haguramon in pretty bad shape.

An evil laugh came out of the darkness, then spotlights were shined upon the three of them. When the lights came on, Naruto could only stare in shock and horror as the room was filled with ultimate level digimon. The source of the laughter came into light, Machinedramon. "Do like what I had done to your little spy?" Another laugh, "I knew you were going to be coming here, and I had a feeling that you'd be alone. So how do you like our little audience?" The blonde only glared at them all as he pulled out his bow and strung an arrow. "That's not going to do much." Another laugh, even as Wormmon digivolved to his champion form, this only cause the ultimate's in the room to break out in laughter. "Silence!" The room immediately went quite, Naruto looked around, he didn't see a safe way out. "If you surrender now, I won't kill that little spy over there." He gestured to the unconscious Haguramon.

'_I don't think I have a choice, I could fight, I'd most likely die, but we'd go down fighting, Haguramon._' He looked over at the down digimon, '_If things get hairy, he may get hurt in the cross fire._' He then remembered his promise to Kari, '_I don't have a choice then._' He dropped his bow and took off all his weapons. "Fine, I surrender, just let Haguramon go safely."

The gather digimon laughed again, suddenly the down Haduramon got up. Surprisingly he looked way better. "I knew you'd fall for that, digidestine of determination. Always determine to protect and save those less fortunate. I already took care of that traitorous spy of yours, that's just a loyal digimon with great acting skills." The digimon all laughed again, as they made sure that Naruto's weapons were out of his reach. They overpowered the blonde and made sure to bind him tightly, they did the same with Stingmon.

"It was all a trap?" Naruto asked in shock and disbelief.

"Yes, the false information I gave to you and your pal's. I knew you would end up here, I was hoping you'd be alone. I guess I got my wish." Another laugh from the mega. "The gathered digimon may seem like overkill for just one pesky human and his pet. But it was in preparation for all nine of you." He looked around at all the digimon, "Ready," Naruto glared at them all, Stingmon did the same trying to break his binds. "Aim; any last words, runt?"

Naruto glared at all the digimon. "Yeah, see you all in hell." Naruto jumped up and flung his hands under him then landed on his feet. He leapt for his weapons pouch and pulled out a kunai, he flung it toward Stingmon and it sliced through the ropes binding his partner. Stingmon took flight then blocking all the fire power that he could. Stingmon took one of his blades and used it to unbind his partner.

"Destroy them, destroy them!" Machinedramon shouted his orders as he fired upon the duo himself.

Then the walls came crashing down, as the other digidestine and their digimon partners came in. Agumon and Gabumon were in their mega forms, while the others were in their ultimate forms. Naruto smiled as he was glad to have the back up, he grabbed his bow and arrows, and amongst the chaos he was able to strap his weapons back on. He started to fire multiple explosive arrows at the gathered digimon. Even the other digidestine digimon were doing a great job at leveling the playing field.

Kari ran up to Naruto, TK was following behind her. "You okay Naruto-kun?" Kari asked.

"I'm fine Kari-chan, but I'm a bit busy now, talk later." He said as he threw an exploding kunai at a digimon that was trying to get the drop on Lilymon.

"Enough!" Machinedramon roared over the chaos, he fired his cannons at the digimon and digidestine.

"Everyone get down now!" Naruto yelled, Stingmon was able to grab Naruto and fly out of the way. The other digimon moved to shield their partners from the cannon fire. Naruto could only watch in shock and horror as everyone was taking down by the cannon fire. When it cleared he saw that all the digimon, even those that were on the mega's side, were taking down. The digidestine were all unconscious as their digimon partners were laying on top of them in their rookie forms. Stingmon landed in front of the group, Naruto leapt out of his partners grasp and ran for the group. "Guys, are you okay? Kari-Chan, Kari-Chan. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry I should have stuck by you guys, I should have stayed with you all. I'm sorry, Kari!" He shouted as tears started to gather in his eyes.

Machinedramon landed in front of the group. "Now it's time to finish the job."

"No," Naruto started to stand. "I won't let you harm my friends, I made a promise to protect the digital world from you, and I'm going to keep it, because that's my nindo, _my_ ninja way!" When he shouted out the last part his crest started to glow.

A light shot from the crest and hit the digivice, it turned to a neon orange color as the symbol for determination came out of the device. The symbol shot up as it shone above Stingmon, it burst into data flakes, Stingmon was covered in a green smoke. "Stingmon digivolve to…" When the smoke cleared a humanoid insect in green armor appeared. The armor had red markings etched into it. Upon the chest of the new digimon was the symbol for determination, a spiraling leaf. Within his left hand was a green staff. On the bottom of the staff was a diamond shape ruby, on the top of the staff was three rubies together that looked like the top of a trident. He twirled the staff around a slammed it to the ground, "JewelBeemon." He announced.

Naruto stared in awe, then he looked to his now neon orange digivice, he couldn't believe it. "Stingmon, I mean JewelBeemon, you digivolved." He laughed a bit, then grew serious. "Okay, now it's time to take him down."

**(A/N: Sorry for the long wait and short chapter. I didn't mean to get so unmotivated to not do any writing on this story. I plan to finish it in the next couple chapters, that's why this one was so short. It may seem rushed, but that's cause I wanted to get to the ending, by the way I thought I might do a little cliff hanger. By the way, the Dark Masters will get what's coming to them next chapter. Something for you to look forward to, I hope to be working on this one I plan to focus on this one before I do any of my other projects. I'm going to be starting school in a couple of months so that may get in my way of writing so I will only be writing when I find the time. Well hope you like the chapter at least, even though it's short well ttfn ta ta for now.)**


End file.
